Just Ours
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: To the outside world, Niklaus Mikaelson has only been seen as the heartless and vicious Original Hybrid and King of the Vampires in New Orleans. However, behind closed doors in the House of Bennett-Mikaelson, he was more than what everyone perceived.
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by two songs. First half was inspired by the song Devil Inside by London Grammar and the second half is inspired by the song The Wolves and the Raven by Rogue Valley. If you haven't heard these songs, I recommend them. They're awesome.**

 **Reason for writing this...just Because *shrug***

 **Disclaimer: Not mines. Excuse any misspelled words I missed.**

 **ENJOY**

 **Home**

Klaus entered inside his bedchambers meeting with darkness. The only light in the room was from the moon shining through his balcony window. His eyes went straight to the Californian seeing his wife sound asleep. Quietly he walks fully into the room and shuts the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes as he peeled off his black leather jacket following the rest of his clothes. After the long day he had, all the hybrid wanted to do was lie in the bed, cuddle with his little witch, and sleep but such desires had to wait. First, he needed a shower.

Before he goes into the bathroom, he threw his soiled clothes in a black trash bag and left it in the corner by the door to pick up later. He stepped one foot inside the en suite bathroom, the whole room lit up showing the Victorian style decor. Out of all the rooms in his home besides his bedroom, Klaus' favorite was his and Bonnie's bathroom. One of the reason why he loved it so much was the fact that his wife designed it herself just for him.

She knew exactly what he liked. The floor Mesa beige glazed porcelain tiles with the small mosaic accent triangular designs throughout was the space. The flooring complimented the rich cream stone tiled walls and dark brown woods on the Victorian style his and her sinks, cabinets and linen closet. In the middle of the bathroom was their – but really Bonnie's – huge cream-colored oval in rectangular clawfoot bathtub. NO ONE was allowed in the tub except Bonnie. The tub was simply for her relaxation. It was a rarity she would invite her husband to join her. However, when she did, it wasn't for relaxing but for other rambunctious activities.

It didn't matter to hybrid much. Klaus really wasn't a bath kind of man. What he enjoyed was showers and his wife knew it. From the color of the backsplash to the lighting, his wife picked out everything to match his needs for the Original's king sized shower. Though he was only one person, he enjoyed and loved the fact that it was spacious. In the corner of the shower was a built in cushioned bench to relax on. On the shower walls, Bonnie installed shower jets, twelve in total. However, the best feature that Bonnie granted him was the square rain showerhead above him. It was the right size to cover his whole body. A kingly fit for a spoiled king, his wife told him.

Klaus slid open the glass door leading to his personal oasis and slid it back to shut and lock it. He turned the old world bronze nozzle to cut on the showerhead above him. Soon at the water hit his skin, instantly he transported to another place. He was calm. He was safe. He was home. All the stress and rage he felt from before had washed away along with the blood that stained his body.

His eyes fell to the floor seeing the swirls of red going down the drainage. He then cast his sight on his arms and hands seeing that the previous injuries he had before healed already. The only way he could tell there was something there was the slight redness in the places he been cut. He looked down at his chest seeing the red splotch on his skin where he was stabbed, a few inches away from his heart.

Seeing the evidence that he was indeed okay, Klaus closed his eyes and recounted everything that happened the past two days from start to finish.

Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons along with Marcel and Gia had been a part of an all out battle between the vampires and the rogue witches who named themselves the Magnolias. The threat first started only a month ago when one of the rogue witches announced that their coven leader wanted half of New Orleans. If Klaus didn't comply with their demand, they promised to burn New Orleans and everyone in it to ashes.

To answer the question, the rogue witches found the witch that sent Klaus the message head on a pike outside their coven quarters. The hybrid never took kindly to threats and he simply told them so. He then wished them a good night and left. Little did the Vampire King knew, the messenger was in fact the coven leader, Willamina, only daughter. To pay them back, the next night Willamina showed up at the compound giving the same courtesy Klaus shown her leaving Camille O'Connell's head on the same pike he used for her daughter.

Everything had escalated since that night of Willamina killing Cami, Klaus' closest friend. Left and right rogue witch and vampires fell. Things began to get out of control when instead of killing Klaus' vampires, they were being kept for sacrificial magic and necromancy. Willamina used the vampires to kill and drain the humans in the French Quarter. However, the incident that initiated the blood massacre this night however, was not because of his vampires or his kingdom.

It was always the Original Hybrid's intention to kill all the rogue witches, but this wasn't just any fight to be won. This was an assassination. Willamina came after something of importance to Klaus. Willamina had gone after Klaus' heart.

It all started with a summons.

 **xx**

 _"_ _You don't expect me to believe this lunacy?" Klaus hollered from the top of the steps._

 _Willamina had invited Klaus and company to a dinner to discuss a proclamation of peace between them. Since they had both lost on either side, it was probable, but Klaus didn't see that way. He didn't believe the witch had a change of heart so quickly when he was the one that killed her daughter. The hybrid wanted no parts with going to the dinner, but Elijah insisted to see what the coven leader had to say._

 _Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose trying to speak sense to his brother. "Niklaus, we have lost many on our side as she has lost many on hers. If this is a decree of peace, to end this, we must go."_

 _"_ _I agree with him, Nik." Rebekah spoke up from behind Elijah. "Let's be done with this petty war."_

 _"_ _It started with them making threats to burn down my city!"_

 _"_ _No, it started when you killed that witch that happened to be Willamina's daughter." The woman Mikaelson yelled in kind. "Both Elijah and Bonnie told you not to do anything rash and you did it anyway. Not only did you cause this, almost half of your vampires are dead along with the humans they took with them. Let's not forget Cami."_

 _Klaus remained silent but he felt the ire inside him churning in the pits of his stomach. Before Bonnie, he and Cami were together for some time but in the end they remained friends. Besides Bonnie, Cami was Klaus' closest friend he had and Willamina took that away from him. She was only forty-five years old._

 _The pitiless hybrid hands clenched the banister turning his knuckles white. The hybrid wanted Willamina and her witches dead and he would make it happen._

 _"_ _Nik," The hybrid snapped out of his violent thoughts turning to Rebekah. "End this." Klaus only refused again._

 _"_ _I'll go."_

 _Klaus turned around seeing Bonnie walking out their room with nothing but her silk robe on and semi wet hair. As she came closer, he could smell the lavender from her body wash and the French vanilla from her shampoo washing off the scent from their rounds of lovemaking, which was a month overdue._

 _When Bonnie was close enough, she wrapped her arms around Klaus' waist and kissed his stubble chin. "Since you don't want to go, I'll go with Elijah in your place."_

 _Klaus narrowed his eyes at his wife not liking the idea one bit. "No."_

 _The softness in Bonnie's eyes turned defiant right before her husband eyes. "Klaus." She warned._

 _"_ _You're not going." He said again. "You're not even supposed to be here in the first place. You are supposed to be at home." The compound in the French Quarter was their home, but the home Klaus was mentioning was their Tudor style home they had located farther out in New Orleans. When Bonnie heard how bad things were getting, Bonnie hopped in her black Mustang and drove to the compound. That was earlier this morning._

 _"_ _You needed my help."_

 _"_ _No, I needed you to stay home."_

 _Bonnie let her arms fall from Klaus' side to fold them tightly over her chest. "I wasn't going to stay home while that bitch was out here trying to destroy my home, to destroy my family." The Bennett-Mikaelson witch had been wanting to tear the Magnolia coven leader a part since she found out what she did to Cami. A month later and Bonnie still want to feel the witch's flesh melt in her hands. "I needed to be here whether you thought so or not."_

 _Klaus stared at his strong warrior woman. Yes, he knew that his wife wouldn't stand idly, it wasn't in her nature. Bonnie was a protector. A protector of nature and balance, but before that it was her family. He loved that about her while at the same time he hated it. He hated that he was in love with someone who has such a pure heart as she but he didn't regret. He never could._

 _He let his eyes wander over his beautiful partner's face. The witch had sacrificed many things for him. He owed her everything, more than people would ever know. Bonnie has given him so much throughout their years together. Before him, Bonnie was a simple girl. She went to school, had friends, had a job. She lived normally as a witch could. She could have had those things back then and he would let her, but instead Bonnie decided to be with him. She loved him despite the warnings her Grams and mother told her when she was nineteen. They knew exactly what kind of creature Klaus was and they didn't want Bonnie anywhere near him and his family._

 _Even the Salvatores who were friends of the Bennetts for centuries tried to break them apart. Stefan, Klaus most valued friend and whom he saw as a brother for many years tried his damndest to keep his best friend away from Klaus. The hybrid couldn't blame them, but the fact of the matter was, no one could keep him away from Bonnie. He wanted her and she wanted him, damn everyone else who was against it._

 _Twenty years they have been together and fifteen years they have been married. To be with Klaus, Bonnie did a spell to slow her aging down. She was thirty-nine years old soon to be forty, but she didn't look a day over twenty. His beautiful, selfless, irritating, troublesome, meddling, wonderful, amazing, defiant, strong wife, he adored her…but she wasn't going to that dinner if he had anything to do with it._

 _Klaus brought his witch to his side and kissed the top of her head. He then pressed his forehead against hers._ _ **"I don't want you to go."**_ _He says to her telepathically_ _ **.**_

 _Bonnie scowl softened when she heard her husband worried voice floating in her head. She rubbed his belly as she snuggled more into him._ _ **"Don't worry about me."**_

 ** _"_** ** _I will always worry about you."_** _He told her._

 ** _"_** ** _I know that Nik, but I'm not some novice."_** _And she wasn't._

 _Klaus did not want Bonnie to be a part of his problems. He ruled over the vampires and Bonnie administered the witches. If someone attacked the witches, Bonnie would take care of it. It some attack the vampires and/or werewolves, Klaus would take care of it. It has always been that way since they came into power. Willamina wanted Klaus and Klaus wanted to handle it, though he knew his little witch could take Willamina out without batting an eye._

 _Bonnie over the years had grown to be one of the strongest witches of their time, surpassing both her mother, grandmother, and Qetsiyah herself. She led ten of the most powerful covens in New Orleans. She was Klaus' equal, Queen of New Orleans or as the supernatural world called her, Mother of New Orleans. The Bennett-Mikaelson witch wasn't the one to be trifled with. She would kill for her family, but she would destroy for Klaus._

 ** _"_** ** _I'll be fine. Elijah will be with me."_** _She felt Klaus shake his head. "Nik,"_

 _"_ _I'm not worried about you." He pointed out._

 _Bonnie moved her face from his chest to see his face. By looking at him, she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her. She puffed her cheeks out sighing deeply. "Okay," She said aloud. "I won't go, but what are you going to do?"_

 _"_ _Kill her, of course." He shrugs nonchalantly._

 _"_ _I second that." Marcel chimed in from the west side of the compound._

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes at her brother/son-in-law's comment. "That will lead to more deaths, Nik. We can't lose anyone else."_

 _She stared her olive orbs up at him and instantly the Original melted. He bent down to kiss her small nose then her plushy pink lips._ _ **"You're making me soft."**_ _He thought kissing her lips._

 _Bonnie giggled against his lips. "I would never." She teased._

 _Klaus placed a chaste kiss on top of his little witch's head. "I will go." Klaus said once he parted with his wife but kept her by his side. "When is this dinner?"_

 _In the end Klaus, Elijah, and Freya went to the dinner leaving Bonnie, Marcel, Rebekah, and the rest of his vampires at the compound._

 _The peaceful dinner was supposed to start at seven o'clock sharp, seeing the hybrid was a stickler to be on time, he arrived seven o'clock on the dot. Pulling up to Willamina's witch quarters, Klaus felt a chill up his spine. Something was amiss._

 _"_ _Something is not right." He heard Elijah said from beside him._

 _Freya nodded her head numbly. "It was a trap, all of it." Everything was becoming clearer as the seconds pass by. "From the day she killed Cami," She shook her head not wanting to say._

 _"_ _Cami was a pawn." Klaus said it for her. He put the car in reverse._

 _"_ _The back and forth between us, the killings," Elijah's fingers clawed at his side realizing they all made a grave mistake._

 _"–_ _Were only distraction." Freya felt her magic burning on her fingertips. "Her revenge came into play a month ago. Tonight was the opening."_

 _"_ _Waiting for the opportune moment to strike, to take out her real target." Elijah finishes staring pointedly at his brother._

 _"_ _She wants Bonnie." Klaus hissed._

 _The hybrid drove out the driveway like a bat out of hell all the while calling his wife. When she didn't pick up, he called Rebekah, then Marcel. No one answered._

 _"_ _No one is answering."_

 _Elijah ended the call he made. "Gia is not picking up as well."_

 _"_ _Freya," Klaus didn't have to say another word. The Mikaelson witch had already vanished out the car. "I'm going to kill her." He gripped the steering wheel. The Original Hybrid was mad with rage. "I'm going to kill her." He said again._

 _Elijah already having his suit jacket off and sleeves rolled up. "In this notion I am with you, brother."_

 _"_ _I'm going to kill her." Klaus turned a sharp left heading on straight passing the Garden District pushing to eighty rapidly gunning to ninety. "And I'm going to take great joy and pleasure of every minute my hand crushing her heart."_

 _When they finally arrived at the compound, all lights were off. Not wasting any more time, Klaus hopped out the car and entered the darken abattoir. With the light giving from the moon, Klaus could see his home completely destroyed. Walls were broken in, tables were turned, and the stairs and banister were broken._

 _Elijah came from behind his brother holding an unconscious Gia in his arms. He took in the destruction of their home. His sight then caught the litter of bodies, both vampires and witches dead, everywhere. The air was thick with the smell of corpses and blood. The sight sickened the elder Original._

 _Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Bonnie might have got out with Rebekah and Marcel. I don't see them anywhere." Soon as the last word left his mouth, a scream shrilled through the air. "That's Rebekah."_

 _Klaus' mind automatically went to Bonnie. Both Klaus and Elijah made their way upstairs following the out pours of torturous cries. When Klaus realized it was coming from his and Bonnie's room, his black heart clenched. When Klaus touched the doorknob, the screaming ceased startling the hybrid. He burst through the door and froze from taking another step forward. The sight lying before him had the Original rooted in place._

 _It wasn't the fact that Marcel was on the floor with a piece of wood sticking out his chest. It wasn't the fact Rebekah was on the floor bleeding out. It was because there across from him, he could see one of the most important people in his life, his wife, his rock – standing in the middle of the room staring back at him with pitch black eyes._

 _"_ _Bonnie…"_

 _Bonnie remained. Her body was lax and head lulled to the side. In her left hand, she was holding Papa Tunde's blade._

 _"_ _Bonnie, love…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Come to me, love."_

 _Bonnie's jaw ticked. Her head rolled to the other side slacking her jaw to open her mouth. No words came out but a mindless groan emptying her mouth._

 _"_ _She's being controlled." Elijah took a step towards Bonnie startling the void witch. Her neck snapped to his direction. She bared her teeth warning to keep his distance. "Willamina is using necromancy."_

 _"_ _But that can only be used for the dead." Klaus turned to Elijah who kept his face forward not able to face his brother. The hybrid blinked slowly. "Are you saying my wife is dead?"_

 _"_ _How else can you explain this, Niklaus." The Original hollered. "Look at her."_

 _Klaus was staring at his wife's soulless eyes filled with blackness and void. He didn't believe it. "No, this is something else. Take Gia somewhere safe and call Freya, I'll handle my wife." He took at step towards Bonnie grabbing her attention. "Bonnie, can you hear me?" Nothing. "Bonnie, love," The witch swayed from side to side. "Whatever happening to you, fight it." Another step. "You have to fight it, Bonnie." His steps got closer and closer until he was standing in front of her._

 _He raised his hand steadily to touch her cheek. Before his fingertips could touch her cheek, with speed he never could imagine was possible, Bonnie made a move to cut Klaus with Tunde's blade. Seeing it at the last minute, he moved out of way catching her by the wrist. His eyes widen still in complete shock. She was aiming for his throat._

 _Bonnie was facing her left not looking at Klaus, but she was alert. Her mouth slacked again making a gasping noise as her head falls forward. Klaus reached out to touch her cheek again, but this time she let him touch her. He brought her face to his seeing nothing but a negated expressionless guise on his beautiful wife's face. "What did she do to you?" He whispers to her._

 _In reply, Bonnie went to cut him again. Klaus swiftly ducks out the way but didn't see her foot kicking him in the stomach, making him stumble backwards._

 _He straightens himself in time to see the black veins spreading across Bonnie's face and dispersing all over her body. The witch swayed side to side numbly. Klaus in return, vamped letting the gold in his eyes shine and the veins cover across his face. The hybrid dashed towards but was sent back by the flick of Bonnie's wrist._

 _This was beginning to be the worse night of his long life. He not only had to save the love his life, but he also had to fight her. If it came to it in the end, he would have to kill her and that scared Niklaus greatly. How could he do such a thing? How could he live with himself after it? How could he go on without his little witch? If he killed Bonnie, he wasn't just killing her, but he was killing a part of himself._

 **xx**

"Nik…"

Klaus snapped out of the dark memory. He turned to the left of him seeing his wife standing beside him but not close enough to get wet. She was here. She was safe with him.

"Nik, are you okay?" He could hear the worry in her voice as she stares at him waiting for him to answer. The hybrid simply held out his hand to her.

Bonnie stared down at his hand then back at her husband. She nodded her head and took his hand.

Klaus brought her fully in the shower pulling her flush against his naked body. The water fell over her face then down her neck then towards the rest of her body soaking her nightgown. Klaus pushed her wet hair from her face to see all of her. He wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to make sure this was _his_ Bonnie.

Jade colored eyes stared back at him. They weren't void. They weren't lifeless. They weren't dark. They weren't cold. They held warmth. They were full of understanding and unconditional love. This was _his_ Bonnie. This was the Bonnie he knew and loved for twenty years. She was safe. She was with him.

Having her husband staring at her with such intensity made Bennett-Mikaelson's skin hot. She brought her hands slowly from his sides then up his chest, past his neck, then finally cupping his face. Her nails lazily scratching his stubble knowing it would calm him down. She could feel his anxiousness and dread coursing through him. She hated it.

Klaus leans more into the moving digits and catches one of them, kissing them unhurriedly. He heard Bonnie intake of breath. Not long after he could smell her arousal. His small kisses travelled down to her palms to her wrist then to her neck. Bonnie leaned her head to side giving him more access and the hybrid did not disappoint. He pressed his face between the juncture of her jaw and shoulder sucking the clean water from her neck. Bonnie folded her arms behind his neck to bring him closer. Klaus' hands were everywhere on his little witch. Once his hands found her backside, he hoisted her up.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around Klaus' naked waist as he feast on her heck. Klaus pressed her again the glass door of the shower pressing their bodies against each other making any space that was once between them nonexistent. He groaned when he felt Bonnie's harden nipples pressing against him. Releasing her neck, his mouth covered her clothed nipples.

Bonnie's head fell back to the glass door feeling the pleasure her husband was giving her. "Nik," She mewled.

Her nails scraped against his scalp as he made a meal out of her. Feeling the gratifying sensations of Klaus' mouth, the witch could help but to move her hips against him. A growl ripped through Klaus as her clothed mound rubbed again him. He detached his mouth from her not satisfied. He rips her white silk nightwear down the middle showing her plentiful breast. His stiffness hardens seeing the beautiful sight.

Klaus mouth reattach to her bare nipple making his little witch squeal. His tongue laps the water gathering around her areola sucking them intermittently between delicately and roughly. Hearing the way his wife's moans fall from her pretty lips and feeling her body withering from his touch stirred him up even more.

He needed more. He needed to feel more.

Klaus gripped the side her panties and ripped then clean off. He presses open kisses up her body until he reached her mouth. Bonnie nicks his bottom lips asking for entrance. When he grants her what she wants, Bonnie kisses Klaus deeper pulling him closer to him.

"I missed you." She said in between kisses. "I missed you so much."

The hybrid grunts when his stiffness touched the heat of her fleshy parts. Not able to hold back, the Original slides inside of Bonnie. Klaus takes a moment for her to adjust willing himself not to move. When Bonnie hips rocked against him, he knew she was ready to take all of him.

The witch eyes clenched shut as her husband thrust inside of her. They worked together bringing them to another notch to reach their ecstasy. Their pants hastily turned into grunt and moans filling up their bathroom with their symphonies of cries. Klaus hiked Bonnie legs up higher on his waist wanting to fall deeper inside her. The new position rocked through her.

Just like Klaus, Bonnie needed this. She needed to feel her husband and she did. Klaus made her feel everything that he has been wanting give her all day. He almost lost her last night. He almost lost a part of himself that he would have never got back.

Klaus held onto her tighter letting Bonnie's warmth envelope him. She was open and ready to receive all of him, so he did. He gave her his hurt. His worry. His anger. His madness. His relief. His love. Everything poured out of him with intensity matching his shallow thrusts.

After their shower, both man and wife were washed, dried, dressed, and in the bed. Bonnie was laying on her back sleep while Klaus laid his head on her stomach. He listened to his little witch's steady breathing and the strong beating of her heart. He moves his head lower until he hears it. The small pitter-patter of a small heart beat.

When Klaus meant he almost lost a part of himself in Bonnie, he wasn't talking about himself as a whole, but a part of himself in their child. It was the reason why it was hard for him to fight Bonnie the night before. Of course, he didn't want to fight his wife but he especially didn't want to if it would harm his unborn child. He never would have forgiven himself if he had caused his unborn child harm.

Klaus had known Bonnie was pregnant since she came to the compound yesterday morning. His wife did tell him that she had missed her cycle and she did ask if he could hear anything. He did, but he didn't tell her that. Knowing his wife, Bonnie would have been pissed. It hasn't even been a year since Aleksander was born. It had been exactly eighteen months since Bonnie gave birth to little Alek. To find out she was pregnant again, his wife would skin him alive.

He understood why, he felt the same way. There was already so much on their plate. Adding another baby would be straining on Bonnie, but since she was already pregnant…

The proud father eyed the wooden Viking ship crib beside their bed seeing their son fast asleep. His tiny fist was in his mouth while the other lied by his curly auburn hair. His hair changed three times when he was born. At first, it was black. An hour later, it turned chocolate brown. Later on that night, it finally settled on a reddish brown color. It freaked Bonnie out. Going into protective mommy mode, she was worried that something supernaturally wrong happened to their son. Esther insured her daughter-in-law that her son was fine and healthy.

Remembering her face caused the hybrid to chuckle lowly. As months went by, Alek's hair became lighter and lighter, the complete opposite of what Bonnie thought was supposed to do. Only six months ago, it stopped changing leaving it the way it was now, an auburn curly top baby boy with his father's eyes and two deep dimples on the chunkiest cheeks anyone ever seen.

He had to remember later on to thank his sister for taking care of them. Lucy was there at their home outside New Orleans but Klaus felt better with his sister there. Having Freya in their fold wasn't easy for Klaus at first, nor was it for Freya since Esther was a part of their lives. In time, things had settled down. Klaus came to trust his eldest sister. What brought them closer was their hate for their mother.

The hybrid placed chaste kisses all over Bonnie's stomach as he let his son or daughter's heartbeat soothe him along with his wife and Alek's.

"Hello, my little one." Klaus said to Bonnie's belly. "I'm your father and I cannot wait to meet you." His thumb drew little circles on the side of Bonnie's waist as he continued talking to his unborn child. "Now, if you hear you mother yelling today, it doesn't mean she's mad at you. She will be mad at me, so don't be frighten, my little one. Your mommy loves you even if she doesn't know about you yet." He gave the baby a few more kisses. "We both love you. Your family will be waiting for you. Your Aunt Rebekah and Aunt Freya are going to spoil you rotten. Your Uncle Elijah will teach you everything from sonnets to scriptures." He rolled his eyes. "He such a professor."

"Your Aunt Gia, Uncle Elijah's wife, will protect you with earnest. I don't real care for her, but I thinking you will like her." Klaus taps Bonnie's hip. "Let's see…there's your Uncle Kol. You won't be spending any time with unless it vitally necessary. I wouldn't dare trust him with any of my children alone. Who knows what type of mischief he will drag you in. If I had my way, I would dagger him for another century, but your mother and your aunts won't let me." The hybrid pouted.

"There is Stefan. He's a broody thing, he is. He has the most ridiculous hair, but you'll like him. Other than Elijah, I trust him with my life and Bonnie's especially Bonnie's. He used to love her and sometimes I think he still does, which is why you won't see him around as much. Stefan roams the world with some bubbly blonde who is absolutely annoying, but your mother adores her for some odd reason."

"There's also Stefan's buffoon of a brother, a waste of creation I always call him, Damon. You will never be around him ether. I don't know why your mother cares for the pathetic imbecile, but she does and it is only reason I haven't killed him…yet."

He placed several more kiss on his wife's stomach. "You'll meet your eldest brother, Marcel. When I'm not bothered by him and seconds from sending a dagger to his heart, he is a good son when he wants to be." His thoughts wonder more on his vampire childe. "The prodigal son…always challenging your old man, but you know," Klaus turned his head to the side. "I think your brother was the only vampire childe I was proud of." Klaus thought for a moment. "But don't tell him I said that. I'm still cross with him about him bringing Mikael into town."

The Original rubbed on Bonnie's stomach placing kisses in different place. "You're going to love it here, especially with your mother. She is the most beautiful woman I ever met in my thousand years. When we first met, I hated her and she me. Sheila, her grandmother, who is also your great grandmother, owed me a favor. Like any Bennett witch, she gave me sass and lip but she held her end of the bargain. When it was time to repay the bargain, she brought along your grandmother, Abby, and your mother. It was the first time I even met her. She was young, a novice witch and painfully naïve, but she had fire and power. Power is my favorite aphrodisiac and your mother had a copious amount of magic."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Your mother was a hell cat. She never backed down from me or anyone else. She was always quick to call me out on my wrongs and she was insanely judgmental. She was maddening. For a tiny dwarf, I couldn't imagine such a tiny thing could be so infuriating. Thank the gods she grew out of it…but she still get on my nerves from time to time."

Klaus stared up at his sleeping wife. "But I love her very, very much. She's a wonderful mother." He kissed the side of Bonnie's hip. "I am honored to have her as my friend, as my partner, as my queen, and as my wife. She is caring, gracious, evil, conniving, sweet, callous, a nurturer, a protector, a great cook. And," His voice carried on into a whisper. "She has the most succulent breast in all the land. You are very lucky."

"Don't teach our child to be a pervert like you please." Bonnie mumbled out her sleep. "The child is not even born yet and you're putting bad juju on them already."

Klaus chuckled deeply. He crawled his way up to his wife and gave her a kiss. "Good morning."

She pulled him into a deeper kiss. "Good morning." Bonnie covered her mouth to yawn. "What time is it?"

Klaus turned to the father clock by the door. "It's five in the morning. You should get more sleep."

"I'm not getting any sleep until you tell me when did you find out I was pregnant." Bonnie raised her brow in question.

"I'm not telling." Klaus laid his head back on her stomach.

"And why not?"

"Because all you're going to do is complain. I rather skip that part." The Original hinted smartly. He closed his eyes feeling drowsy.

"Did you sleep yet?" He shook his head. "What happened?"

"We won." Klaus said simply.

"You killed her right?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

The witch remained quiet for only a moment. "Seriously, did you kill her?"

Klaus lifts his head to see the seriousness on his little witch's face. A smirk stretched across his lips as laid back down on her. "My, my, my Mrs. Mikaelson, is that glee I hear?"He laughed again when she slapped him on his back.

"Shut up, Nik." The Bennett-Mikaelson witch pouted. "It's your fault. You are a bad influence on me. Your malevolent ways are rubbing off on me."

"Mhmm." Klaus groaned into her stomach as his hands grabbed both of her thick globe. "I'll rub something on you."

Bonnie giggled into her pillow. "You're disgusting. Don't talk like that around my children."

"They're sleep." Klaus began to kiss up their stomach. "And I'm sure," He lifts up his black v-neck shirt she had on to kiss her bare breast. He rewarded her with more when she moaned for him. "You can keep," He kissed her neck then her parted lips. "Quiet."

Her insatiable wolf started giving her neck attention. "Nik…" Her hands fell to his briefs to pull them down until she felt Klaus' hand stop her. "What's wrong?"

The Original only put his index finger to his lips motioning her to keep quiet. Bonnie stared at him half confused and have pissed off for interrupting their sexy time. Her husband pulled down her shirt given them another quick kiss and lied back on her stomach closing his eyes.

Bonnie didn't understand what was happening. Her hybrid's peculiar behavior became clear once she heard footsteps coming towards their room. The witch rolled her eyes but it didn't stop the smile appearing from her face. "I'm telling." She mumbled sly.

"You will do no such thing. Your only allegiance is to me."

Bonnie snorted. "I have no allegiance to cheaters. Ouch, Nik!" She rubbed her sore thigh that her husband pinched.

"Stop questioning my authority and behave then I won't have to punish you."

"Oh, please."

Klaus lifts his head from his comfortable place giving his wife the meanest scowl he could muster. "Do I need to come up there?"

"Do I need to come down there?" The witch batted back.

The hybrid shook his head lying back down. "Why did I marry you?"

"Because you love me?"

"Other than that."

"My personality?"

"Horrendous, try again."

Bonnie snickered. "I can name a million things and you'll only turn it down. Tell me why did you marry me?"

Klaus shrugged. "It was nothing else to do." Bonnie slapped his back hard. The hybrid's boisterous laugh filled the room. "I was only messing about, love. No need to result to violent maltreatments."

"I want a divorce." He laughs again. "I'm serious. I'm out of here. Twenty years down the toilet."

"There is no divorce from me." Klaus joked but really, he was serious.

"Mhmm, you won't feel that way when I drain you dry."

"I knew you only wanted me from my money. Elijah warned me about women like you."

Bonnie snorted. "Women like me?"

"Young trollop women flaunting their womanly wiles on us poor elderly men."

"Goodness, you are an old man if you use the word trollop and womanly wiles."

"And you're a mean old witch hiding her true age. Under that youthful face is an old ugly haggard woman who used to live in a house made of candy."

His wife sniggered into her hand. "You would say I'm the witch from Hansel and Gretel."

"She was the ugliest I could compare you to."

The witch pressed her face into her pillow quieting her laughter but failed miserably. She used the same pillow to whack him on his head. "You're an asshole."

All laughter ceased when they heard their door creak open. Whispers, or what the intruders thought were whispers, filled their room. The bed dipped deeper and deeper beside Bonnie until the trespasser was on top of her leaning over. All the Bennett-Mikaelson witch could see was a pair of sparking blue eyes and a mass of chocolate hair in her face.

"Mommy, are you awake?"

The mother smiled at her second youngest and only girl, Aurora. "I'm awake."

"Good! We're hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ricky." Aurora said to her older brother.

"I am not, Rori. Mommy said it's not good to tell lies."

"I'm not lying"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, am not, am not."

"Stupid."

Aurora gasped dramatically. The sound almost made the mother of four, cackle. Her daughter was such a girly girl and _the_ most spoiled child out the whole litter, especially by her father. If it wasn't her father, it was her Aunt Rebekah. She was Auntie Becker's shopping partner by day and daddy's little informer by night, both she does very well.

Aurora was a tiny little thing, just like her mommy when she was little. It was safe to say she would be short all her life, again, like her mommy. Everything on the little girl was all Bonnie, except the chin and eyes. All her children had Klaus' eyes, if not the same, brighter, which sucked for the witch. She loved her children, but just once, she would want one child to take on what her father passed down to her.

Aurora turned her pouty lips and puppy powder blues to her mother. "Mommy," She sniffed.

 **"** **You're daughter is going to be an actress one day. Mark my words."** The witch told her husband telepathically causing the hybrid to his smile on her hip. "Yes, Sweet Pea?"

"Ricky called me stupid."

"Henrik stop calling your sister stupid."

"Well, she started." The boy complained turning his face away, but Bonnie caught him by his little strong chin that resembled his father.

"Whether she started it or not, it's no excuse to call your sister or any of your siblings mean names."

"Papa does it all the time." Henrik refuted.

"We're not talking about your papa. We're talking about you and your behavior. Plus, your father is a bitter old man with issues, don't let him influence you."

"Daddy said he could do whatever he wants because he's big and strong." Aurora said as plays with her mommy's hair.

"Well, your daddy needs someone to knock him down a few peg."

 **"** **Are you going to teach me?"**

 **"** **Don't tempt me. I don't want to embarrass you in front our kids."**

 **"** **Be careful. Your ego is showing, dear."**

Bonnie steeled her eyes from rolling. It was difficult, but she did it. "No more name calling." Henrik went to open his mouth but Bonnie was quicker. "No more." She said firmly leaving no room for debate. Henrik pushed out his lips pouting cutely. It took everything in Bonnie not to kiss them. Her children were too cute for their own good. "Am I clear?" She was sticking to her resolve.

"Yes, mama." Henrik grunted.

"Good. Now apologize to your sister."

"Mom!"

"Ssh, your brother is sleeping." Henrik buttoned his lips but had a deep frown on his face, another thing he got from his father. "Now, apologize."

Henrik turned to his doe eyed sister who was waiting patiently for his apology. He rolled his eyes and looked away but muttered his apology. In return, Aurora hugged her big brother knocking them both over into a giggling mess.

Bonnie stared loving at her two babies. She loved them so much. They were special. Aside from them being hybrids, their personalities were colorful and brought the dark Mikaelson home to life.

Bonnie and Klaus weren't expecting to have children. He was a hybrid and she was a witch. To procreate, Bonnie assumed that she would have to be a wolf. It saddened the witch in the beginning knowing being with Klaus, she wouldn't be able to have her own family, but she was okay with it. She was fine not having any children, all she needed was her husband.

Nine years ago, Bonnie found herself pregnant. They didn't how it happened or why it happened, but it did. Klaus at first didn't believe it. He accused Bonnie of tainted their marriage being in someone else's bed. The argument they had strained their relationship for months. The hybrid couldn't believe it nor did he want to believe Bonnie was pregnant with his child.

What could a child do for him? A child couldn't grant him power or grant him his kingdom, which he didn't have then. He had no use for it, but then one day while Bonnie was sleep, he heard the child's strong heartbeat. Hesitantly, he laid his hand on his wife's belly and felt a strong kick. Warmth filled the Original's dead heart. It was then he knew this was his child.

It took a while for Bonnie to forgive him, but eventually she did and they raised their eldest son together, who was probably still sleeping in his room. Even though Bonnie forgave him, Klaus never forgave himself for missing out those long months being by Bonnie side. He was thankful his family was there and Stefan…well, maybe not Stefan. The young Salvatore was getting a bit too comfortable, Klaus words.

"Mama,"

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts hearing her son. "Yes, Rick?"

"Nothing, you were out of it again."

She stared at her growing boy. Her heart twisted painfully. She really did have the most beautiful children. Henrik was a fine mixture between Bonnie and Klaus. The boy was a hair darker than Klaus. He had Bonnie's mouth and nose while he had Klaus' chin and head shape. His hair was a brownish blonde color but became a bit lighter in the summer and darker in the winter.

He was a chill little fellow, always inside of his own head. All of her children were bright, but Henrik was _the_ know-it-all. He always was quick to correct someone and prove that he was right. It vexed Bonnie, but Klaus loved it… at least until Henrik proved him wrong on something, then it was annoying. The child loved to read but not children books. Bonnie knew he was reading book a bit above his age level but she didn't know how serious it was. Seeing him reading the _Count of Monte Cristo_ one day set the mother off her rocker.

 **xx**

 _Bonnie snatched the book from her son's hands. "What are you doing?"_

 _Henrik stared at his mother as if she was crazy. "I'm…reading…" He says slowly._

 _"_ _I know you're reading, genius. What I asking you is what are you doing reading this?" She waved the book in his face. She looked down beside him and noticed other books beside him on the reading table. "Are these your Uncle Elijah's?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Does he know you have them?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _So you're stealing them from his collection?"_

 _"_ _No, I'm borrowing them."_

 _Bonnie's eyes twitched. "Taking someone's belongings without asking them is stealing."_

 _"_ _So did you ask to wear papa's shirt?"_

 _Bonnie squint her eyes at the boy. She was wearing one of her husband's shirts and no, she did not ask, but that was different. "That's different." She said mimicking her thoughts._

 _"_ _How?" He wasn't being smart. The youngling genuinely wanted to understand how his mother's actions and his actions differentiate from one another._

 _"_ _Because your papa and I are married, what's mine is his and what's his is mine."_

 _"_ _If it is that way, then how come you got mad at papa for eating your cookie dough ice cream?" He asked making another point. Henrik specifically remembers hearing his mother saying to his father to keep his filthy paws off her homemade cookie dough ice cream. It was hers and hers alone._

 _Bonnie knew her son had a point, but still…_

 _"_ _We're not talking about me. We're talking about you, smarty pants." Henrik knew this was a lame attempt on his mother's part to take the heat off her, but he let it pass, because well…that was his mama. "You have books of_ _ **your**_ _own, in_ _ **your**_ _age level. Why are you taking Uncle Elijah's books and reading them. A lot of his books, if not all, have strong adult content."_

 _"_ _Because one," He held on his small index finger. "I read all of them. Two," He held up his small deuces. "Their childish."_

 _"_ _You're five!"_

 _"_ _They're still childish, mama. How much Dr. Seuss do I need to actually read?"_

 _Bonnie stares at her son for a moment then left out the room. She brought this occurrence to her husband and he agreed with his son._

 _"_ _Are you kidding me?"_

 _"_ _He's has a point. Have you read these books?" Klaus picks one of them up._

 _Bonnie snatched the Dr. Seuss book from his hand. "Yes, I have. I loved Cat and the Hat and still do. It might be fun word play, but Dr. Seuss was ahead of his time. It's a deeper understanding to his words."_

 _"_ _Which is what? To eat poisonous green food or to let psychotic talking cats in your house and destroy everything?"_

 _Bonnie folded her arms tightly over her chest. "As I recall, I let a psychotic dog into my room."_

 _The hybrid smiled devilishly as he strolled over to his lovely wife. "And as I recall," He wrapped his arms around pulling her close. "You loved the mess I made." The Original whispered before he kissed his little witch's lips._

 _That was the end of the discussion._

 **xx**

Bonnie let Henrik read older books but she would have to pick them out herself. Though his son was six now, she couldn't help but to think he was growing up too fast, all of her children. She wanted them to be children and live normally. However, they were not a normal family that did normal things. The truth was she was a witch, her husband was one of the oldest vampires, the Original vampire, and a werewolf hybrid creating hybrid children with each of their parent's components; vampire, werewolf, and witch. Sure, Bonnie liked to think they were like other children, but they weren't. They understood more, could do more, could take more than a normal child could, that was with any supernatural child.

However, just because her babies were special, didn't mean Bonnie had to treat them any differently to where it matters. The same rules apply to them like any other child, human and supernatural alike. Listen to your parents, respect your elders, say please and thank you, wash your hand after you use the bathroom and before you eat, eat **all** your food (especially the vegetables), take a bath (with soap!), brush your teeth (don't eat the toothpaste!), do your chores, and most importantly, stay in a child's place.

"Mama!"

"Stop screaming child. You're right in front of me."

"You were doing it again."

The witch only stared at her son as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "When are you going to let me cut your hair?"

Her boy frowned. "Never." He says strongly. She never could understand why her son was so against getting his hair cut.

"Just a little off the bottom?"

"No, mama. We discuss this already."

Both husband and wife chortled at the diplomatic tone in their son's voice. "Did we really?"

"Yes. You said that I don't have to cut my hair if I don't want to. Even papa said I could."

Bonnie tapped her chin pondering playfully. "I don't remember saying that."

"Mama,' Henrik whined. "You promised."

"Stop whining. You're too old to whine."

Henrik brows drew down. "I'm six."

Bonnie mimicked his eyebrows turning them down as well. "Is that supposed to mean something? You say you're six but you're not a regular six year old boy."

Bonnie felt her head being steered forcefully by her daughter. Aurora wanted her mommy's attention now. "Auntie Freya says he's beyond his years."

Bonnie kisses her daughter chunky cheek making her giggle. "She's right."

"She also says I'm a princess, mommy."

"That's because you are a princess."

Hearing her mother say she was a princess made her happy. She snuggled deeply into her mother throwing one of her tiny legs over Bonnie. "Because daddy is a king?"

"Mhmm."

"And you're a queen?"

"Mhmm."

"So that means we're rurally?"

"It's royalty, Rori." Henrik corrected.

"That's what I said." She sassed.

"No you didn't."

"I did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did t~o~o."

"Did n~o~t."

"That's enough out of both you." The Original grunted out of his fake sleep.

Both children went silent after hearing their father's command while Bonnie held in her laughter. **"The king has spoken."** She teased.

Aurora moved from her spot next to her mother and climbed on top of her daddy's back. "Daddy, are you up now?"

"No."

"But you're talking."

"That's because you're talking to me."

Aurora opened her mouth but then closed it thinking on what her father just said. The little princess was at a crossroad. She _really_ wanted her daddy to wake up, but she also didn't want to wake him if he was still sleepy. She had noticed that her father has been at their other house "working" and never came home. A thought came to her.

"Mommy,"

"Yes, Sweet Pea?" Bonnie asked as she raked her fingers into her boys' hair.

"When daddy was at our other house, did he get a lot of sleep?" Bonnie shook her head. "Why?"

"Because there was some bad people that wanted to hurt daddy, so he had to stay awake to keep his kingdom and his family safe."

"O~h" Aurora let the information sink in. "So he needs a lot of sleep now?"

"Yes."

"For a long time?" Bonnie shrugged. Aurora not satisfied with her mother's vague answer, she went to ask her father. "Daddy, do you need a lot of sleep now?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

She tilted her head to the side as she watches her daddy sleep. "So, are you in hiberlation?"

Bonnie coughed hiding her laugher. Her little girl was too cute. By feeling her husband body shake, he could tell he was thinking the same thing. **"We have awesome kids."**

 **"** **I agree."** Klaus peeked open his eye seeing his only girl staring down at him seriously. "It's call hibernation, sweetheart."

"Oh…well, are you doing that, daddy?"

"No honey, daddy can't hibernate." Bonnie intercepted the topic to direct her way.

"Why not?"

"Besides him not being an actual animal?" Henrik pointed out smartly.

Bonnie plucked his nose lightly. "Lose the attitude."

The boy had the decency to be abashed."Besides the obvious, papa is half wolf." Aurora stared at her brother waiting for him to clarify. Henrik huffed. "Which means he can't hibernate, Rori. Rodents and especially bears have less food in the winter, so they go to sleep for a long time until it's springtime where there is lots of food for them. Wolves don't have to because they can hunt their food in the winter time with their pack." Aurora mouth opened into a 'o' portraying she understood. "Even if papa could hibernate, he can't do it now."

"Why?"

"Because it's not winter, weirdo."

"Mommy said stop calling me names, Ricky."

Bonnie rubs her temples feeling a headache storming up. "Henrik, what did I say about calling your sister mean names."

"It's not my fault she's weird."

"I'm not weird! I'm just defferent."

"It's different!"

 **"** **Nik."** Bonnie whined.

 **"** **Don't whine. You're too old to whine."** Bonnie sucked her teeth hearing what she said to Henrik thrown back at her.

 **"** **Come on, Nik."**

 **"** **I'm sleeping."**

 **"** **You are not! You have been wide awake since the kids came in here."**

 **"** **You're doing fine, love."**

Bonnie scoffed. **"You're such a deadbeat."** She could hear the Original laughing lowly.

 **"** **I think that was the evilest thing you ever said to me."**

 **"** **I hope I hurt your feelings."**

 **"** **On the contrary, it didn't. I know I am a great father."**

 **"** **That may be true but right now you suck at it."** Klaus grunted. **"Come on, Nik. Use the voice."**

Klaus sighed lifting his head from his comfy place. "Was I not clear the first time?" Argument between brother and sister disbursed at once hearing their father use the 'voice'. "Henrik, I believe your mother told you time and time again not to call your sister names." Henrik nodded his head meekly. "Stop it."

"Yes, papa."

"And you little girl." The Original directed his attention to his daughter who was seconds away from bursting into tears.

The sight felt like a stab in the heart. He found it always hard to discipline Aurora. She was his only girl, his little princess. He hated making her cry. It was shameful how a small person could have the big bad Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, wrapped around her tiny finger.

 **"** **If she cries, it's your fault."**

Bonnie gaped at her husband's audacity. Klaus was a **major** pushover when it came to his daughter. When disciplining the boys, it was fine. It teaches them responsibility. When it comes to correct Aurora, it was whole 'nother story and Bonnie's fault. Many occasion, Bonnie had to call him out on his double standards.

She loved all her children but she treats them all the same. There was no, "no" to one child and "yes" to other. No was no and yes was yes and that was the many reason why her daughter's machination would never work on Bonnie.

Aurora might be girly and sweet, but the little girl was a mastermind. She knew how to get what she wanted and when she wanted and it was all Klaus' fault. Aurora knew exactly what buttons to push on the Original. All she had to do was pout those little lips, bat those long eyelashes, smolder those big blue eyes and she got him. It never worked on Bonnie. The witch knew her daughter's game and she wasn't playing it. So, what does the little sneak do? She moves on to Klaus because she knew her daddy would give her anything. And if daddy won't give it to her, her uncles and aunts would.

"You know not to scream. You can make your point without yelling. People in this house are sleep. Be mindful of your voice."

"Yes, daddy." Aurora said in a small voice as she bent her head in shame. Hearing little sniffles broke the hybrid's heart.

Klaus quickly turned away from the disturbing sight and lied back down on his wife's stomach. **"I hate you for this."**

Bonnie grinned at her husband's dramatics, but she did feel a little bad for him. She knew it was hard on him when dealing with Aurora, but it was needed. The child was the most ridiculously spoiled one out of all her children. The witch didn't want to raise any privileged monsters, she already had one grown one lying on her. She wouldn't be able to take it.

 **"** **I'm sorry."**

Klaus pulled down the side of Bonnie's shorts to kiss her naked hip to let her know all was forgiven. He felt his little witch nails massaging his scalp bringing him back into a drowsy state.

 **"** **You're such a brat. Big baby."** She teased.

 **"** **I'm your baby though."**

 **"** **Very true."**

 **"** **I'm expecting some of mother's milk when I awake from my slumber."** Klaus winced when Bonnie yanked his hair.

"Why is there so much noise?" Walking through the door was Bonnie and Klaus' eldest son…Klaus.

It may seem unoriginal to most, but the hybrid was adamant about naming his first son Klaus instead of Niklaus or a different name. Bonnie didn't get it, but she didn't complain. As long as her child was alive and healthy, she was fine. For confusion purposes when the two Klaus' were in the same room, they would either call the boy by his middle name, Lucas – for short Luke or Luca – or Bonnie's nickname for him since he was a baby, which was,

"Good morning, Peanut."

The nine year old stared at his mother angrily then continued his journey to his destination ignoring the irritating grin sprouting on her face. "Good morning, mom."

Lucas was a mini Niklaus. If Bonnie didn't believed she birthed him, she would have thought her husband spit him out. Same head shape, same eyes, same nose, same ears, same birthmark, everything was Nik's on that boy. It was uncanny. Even his personality and interests was like his father.

He was very smart. He wasn't a know-it-all like Henrik, but strategic. It was utterly fascinating watching both Klaus' sitting down playing a game of chess. The game, what it seems, would take forever. They both enjoyed figuring ways to outmaneuver one another, coming up with different tactics to take each other out. Some ways would be quick and to the point. While others were a subtle approach, predicting each other steps. The game majority of the time would last a whole day. Either someone won or there weren't any pieces to move on both sides of the board.

Lucas loved to draw and paint as well. He and his father shared a studio in their Tudors home. His paintings were at both their homes almost in every room. Lucas' favorite was in his father's office in the compound above the fireplace. It was a close profile of his mother. She wasn't doing anything of importance. She was only enjoying the day. It was a nice spring day and the sun hit her just right showing the lightness in her green eyes and the golden strands in her chocolate mane.

Lucas loved his mother. He thought the world of her. Though he was exactly like Klaus, he had a stronger connection to his mother. The mother and the first-born had a bond that no one could understand. When Bonnie was sad, Lucas would be the first one to know it. It was as if he could feel everything his mother felt. His mother's joy gave him joy. His mother's sadness gave him sadness. His mother's tears gave him an uncontrollable amount of rage.

He could be calm and collected like his father but he also had his nasty temper and distinct taste to be vengeful. If someone hurt his mother and siblings, he made sure the antagonist feel a hundred times worse. However, through his tough exterior, Lucas was a very loving boy and very sensitive, another trait he gets from his father. Klaus however, disagrees. He thinks his son's loving heart comes from his mother. All his children had his wife's gentle heart. Where Klaus was merciless, Bonnie was caring and he thanked every god and deity that his children were the same.

Visibly, the only thing Lucas had gotten from his mother was her crooked jaw, which in her opinion made him even more handsome and she made it her life goal to tell him that every single day of his life.

The tall boy currently was walking over to his little brother's crib. Seeing that baby Alek was still sleep brought him a bit at ease but very much annoyed that he was woken out of his sleep. He turned his scowling face towards the two perpetrators cowering behind their mother. "You could have waked the baby with your loud jabbering." The eldest scolded them taking on the same tone his father used moments ago. The 'voice' was a gift that Bonnie never had, but she would love to have it when the two beside her were being the mischievous monster she knew they were.

"Well, he started." Aurora pointed to Henrik. The boy stuck out his tongue calling her a tattle-tell.

"Did they wake you, Lucas?" Bonnie scooted over and patted the spot beside her.

"Yes and all of New Orleans." He said as crawled over to his mother. He placed his sister on his lap so both could snuggle against Bonnie.

Bonnie gave him three pecks on his dimpled cheek. "How was schooling today." Lucas shrugged letting himself fall asleep again but Bonnie didn't want him to sleep yet. Selfish maybe, but she hadn't talked to her boy since she left to the compound, which was only a day ago. "No, sleeping. I want to talk to you."

"Mom," The eldest whined.

"Why do all of you whine? What is up with that?"

"I'm trying to sleep."

"If you wanted to sleep, you should have stayed in your bed. Come on, Luke." Bonnie whined snuggling her face into her son's cheek.

"You have some nerve telling us about out whining when you're whining right now." Lucas pointed out.

"I'm your mother. I can do that when I miss my babies."

 **"** **Double standards, love."**

 **"** **But out, Nik. Pretend to be sleeping while I talk to my children."**

 **"** **They're your children now?"**

 **"** **Hush, you're distracting me."** Bonnie attention went back to her eldest. "Tell me about today's lesson, I missed it."

Lucas sighed irritatingly being pulled out of his sleep once again. "Aunt Dahlia has been teaching me about the characteristics of certain plants."

"Which are?"

"Mom, please."

"What? You're the first that gotten their magic. I'm allowed to be excited."

Lucas showed signs of magic when he was seven. One day he was mad at something Bonnie said to him and had a horrible thought to destroy her garden. With the anger bubbling up inside him and the vicious instinct to want to ruin something precious of his mother, the garden went up in flames. When Bonnie found out that Lucas purposely wanted to do it, it broke her heart. He didn't mean to really destroy his mother's garden, but it didn't change that it made her upset. His father was livid, but Bonnie defended her son, which made Lucas feel worse.

To this day, Lucas could remember the utter shock and hurt painted on his mother's face standing in the middle of her chard garden. When Bonnie started her garden again, Lucas helped plant and tend to them, which grew into a mother and son activity.

"Come on, Peanut." Lucas sucked his teeth. He really hated that name. "Tell me two things you learned, only two."

Lucas rubbed his forehead. It was entirely too early to be quizzed and on a Saturday at that. "Althea Root."

"Which is?"

"A root that you can burn or place in a sachet to bring protection. The root also aid and with the right ingredients, suppress psychic powers, which is something you use to help Rori to stop her from getting headaches."

The four year old giggled. "It tastes like boogers." She cackles again along with Henrik.

"It does not, you little liar." Bonnie tickled her belly earning another shrill of laughter. "How do you even know what boogers taste like, nasty? Don't kiss me."

"No, mommy." Aurora climbed over her mother trying to kiss her but Bonnie kept moving away making her daughter laugh harder. "Give me a kiss, mommy."

"Get away from me booger eater. Go kiss your brothers."

Aurora moved to kiss Henrik but the boy already was hiding under the pillow. Aurora pulled at the pillow but her laughter was causing her to lose her grip. She gave up and moved to kiss Lucas. She jumped on top of her brother trying to wrestle his hands away from his face. "Lukey, give me a kiss."

"Mom, get your child." He pushed at his sister to roll onto his mother.

Aurora moved back to her mommy trying to kiss her again. "Aurora, stop it. Stop it!" Bonnie cried in laughter as her daughter pulled her face to her lips as she made kissy noises. "Go kiss your father."

"Don't you dare." The Original mumbled out his sleep.

"Okay, okay, okay, that's enough boogey breath." Bonnie pulled Aurora to her giving her several kisses on her almond colored cheek. "Let Lucas finish."

Lucas sat up from his hidden position seeing the coast was clear. "One other thing I learned about was the peony flower. Peony if used right can serve as an ingredient or on its own as protection from hexes. It is especially strong against hexes or spells involving the mind or in normal cases of dementia. Sometimes there is cure, often times only reduces psychosis."

"Very good." Lucas smirked at the praise his mother gave him. "What about the seeds?"

The smile wiped off his face. "T-The seeds?"

"Yes, the seeds. You know peony is a flower and you know the petals or the flower itself have positive effects, but what of the seeds?" Lucas remained silent. "Did you not learn about it?"

"I did, but usually flower seeds are used for healing ointment."

"Oh, so you assumed?" Bonnie said seriously. She watched her son bite corner of his lips nervously. "Well, let's say your father was stabbed by a dark object and his healing powers are rendered useless. Since you automatically think all seeds are only used for healing ointments, you use peony seeds. When using it you will surely find out that peony seeds are not in fact for healing but are a cause for provoking strife and disputation which could lead to anger which lead them to madness and voila," Bonnie smiles. "Lunacy."

Lucas nodded. "So, basically I would be the cause of creating the madness in the first place."

Bonnie nodded. "The peony seeds are called Jumby Beans. They are very dangerous if not used correctly." Lucas nodded. "Read every single detail, no matter if the characteristics are the same as any other, read it."

He nodded again. Bonnie could feel her boy's embarrassment and sadness. "Hey," Lucas looked up at her. She didn't need to say anything, it was all in her eyes, the unmistakable gleam of pride. She was happy and proud of her boy was learning at a rapid pace. Bonnie had every ounce of confidence in Lucas and that made the eldest Bennett-Mikaelson child more determined than before.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, baby." She kisses the side of her son's head and laid him on her shoulder as he play with his short curls on his head.

Bonnie turned to her left seeing Henrik was sound asleep. She looked down at her husband seeing he was finally asleep as well but alert. All her boys were sleep and the girls were awake. Speaking of girls,

"Sweet Pea, what are you doing?"

Aurora was on her daddy's back leaning down on him close enough that there nose almost touched. She looked up from her father's face and Bonnie swore she almost burst into a fit of laughter seeing the seriousness on her little girl's face.

"I think daddy is faking."

Bonnie snorted but quickly covered it up. "Why do you think that?

"Because," She moved her face down to her father's again. "I can't see in his head."

"Aurora Sheila Bennett-Mikaelson, what did mommy tell you about entering into people minds without their permission? It's not polite." What other mother have to say this to their child?

Aurora shook her furiously. "But mommy, I'm not looking into daddy's head. Usually when peoples sleep, their brains get all colorfully and pretty. When daddy dream, it looks a lot like his paintings in his paint room. Sometimes it's dark colors, that's when I know he having a bad dream."

"What color is it now?"

Her daughter face went into a frown again. "There is no colors. It's just big hole. That only happens when peoples are hiding things from me." She stared down at Klaus. "I think he's playing possum like Uncle Kol does when he don't want to play with me, mommy."

Bonnie snickered into her hand. "Rori, let your father be, honey."

"But mommy, daddy is not sleeping. He's being a big faker." With each word, she pushed on Klaus' back.

The little one bends down to the point Bonnie couldn't see her husband's face anymore. "What are you doing?"

Aurora leans up from her father's face and said in the most solemn voice Bonnie ever heard her, "I'm seeing if daddy smells like fish."

That was it. Bonnie did not hold back her laughter. Her whole body shook uncontrollably. "Why w-would daddy smell like f-fish?"

"Because that's what they say in the cartoons. When something is susplicious, they always say something smell fishy."

Bonnie clutched her stomach. Below her, she could see Klaus grinning like a fool. **"Would you please wake up now?"**

"Alright, alright, alright," Klaus turned over staring up at his little princess. "You win." The hybrid brought her down to kiss her pot belly. "You're just too smart for me."

"I told you I would win, daddy."

Since Aurora psychic abilities surface a few months ago, to train her, Klaus would play mind games with her. Their recent lesson was sensory. Aurora had to figure out if her father was sleep or not. Since Klaus hadn't been home, Aurora couldn't do her lesson. Now, her daddy was home and she aced her lesson.

"Yes, you did." Klaus fitted his daughter beside him as he lay up on Bonnie's bosom. "Tomorrow we'll work on your telepathy. That means no talking to me or your mother."

"Can I talk to Uncle Elijah and Aunt Gia and everyone else?"

"Yes you can."

"Okay, daddy." She gave her father the brightest smile earning her an onslaught of kisses.

Looking down on them, Bonnie felt her heart warm. She loved seeing Klaus with their children. To the outside world, he was Niklaus Mikaelson, the heartless and ruthless power hungry Original Hybrid. He was the most feared and most vengeful creature walking the earth. Bonnie has seen the monstrous side of Klaus plenty of times. There were times were it was needed then others times where she feels he didn't have to. It was the way he was. To the outside world, Klaus was Klaus.

Bonnie heard her daughter squeal in laughter as her father tickled her. She laughs seeing Klaus lifting her above his head reaching out for her mommy to save her from the hungry wolf.

Notwithstanding the obvious truth of how horrible her husband could truly be, behind closed doors, when it was only Bonnie and the children, Klaus was still Klaus, but he more than that. He was Nik, daddy, papa, and dad. The hero and white knight in every fairytale story. He was a father and a loving husband. He was silly and playful. He was vulnerable and open. In their house, the Bennett-Mikaelson house, the outside world didn't matter. What matter were the four people laying in his and his wife's Californian…soon to be five.

 **I'm thinking to leave this as a one-shot or maybe one more chapter? Who knows :) Fall Into Me is next.**

 **Reviews are welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I'm awful and I'm sorry. I have a new job that is just working me to the bone guys. I work at night so...yeah lol. I type when I can. I haven't given up on my Klonnie. If anything, more and more Klonnie stories have been popping up in my head for the past few months. For now though, I'm going try and update my fics I do have.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed/read/and PMed about Just Ours. This was going to stay a one-shot but then you guys being the amazing readers that you are wanted to read more. If I was being completely honest, I would have probably did another chapter to this anyway lol. It's those darn children. I made them too cute and awesome and I cannot part with them. So here's the plan. This is no longer a one-shot, not even a three shot. This will be a multi-chapter of connected/not connected drabbles about the Bennett-Mikaelson family. I have sooooooooooo many ideas for this.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this. I had to break it in two part because there is soooooooo much stuff that going to be happening. I mean A LOT. It might be a part three if I can't fit everything in part two. We'll see. Disclaimer: Not mine. Please excuse any errors I might have missed.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **You Are Invited (A Night You Will Never Forget Pt. 1)**

Eight Months Later

"Is this really necessary?"

Bonnie fleetingly glanced up at her grumpy hybrid's face before returning her attention back to tying his silver necktie around his neck. "Yes."

"This is ridiculous."

"It is not."

"It is." He batted back. "I cannot comprehend why you are making tonight a bigger fiasco than it already is."

"You know why."

"I assure you, I do not." Klaus huffed in annoyance. "And even if I did, I hardly believe the reason would require me to look like a bloody lawyer."

A wryly smile pulled at the witch's lips hearing her husband's disdain for his evening attire. "You don't look like a bloody lawyer." Bonnie snorted when Klaus stared pointedly at her not liking she was mocking him. "You don't!" To appease him, Bonnie stood on her tippy toes to kiss Klaus soundly on his pouty red lips. "You look very handsome in your suit." She complemented before giving him another kiss. "Devilishly handsome I must say."

Klaus let Bonnie shower him with her kisses but still felt put out about her making fun of him."Don't try to persuade me with your wicked ways, you evil woman." He muttered against Bonnie's lips but never ceased the onslaught of kisses.

Bonnie hummed happily. "Last I checked you loved my wicked ways."

"I do." Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist. "You certainly did some very _wicked_ things to me this morning." His hands traveled down to Bonnie's backside giving her a gracious squeeze. "I wouldn't mind repeating the sinful production."

Bonnie held back a lustful moan as she saw the lust ignite in her husband's eyes. She could tell he was replaying her performance from this morning in his mind. The Bennett-Mikaelson witch had a certain taste for something only her husband could give her earlier that day. As she was having her fill, Klaus was drowning in a plethora of indescribable pleasure. A pleasure so good, a pleasure so _wicked_ , he shredded their new bed sheets with his claws. As the continuous motion of his wife's warm mouth was on him, for the thousandth time Klaus thanked every god he could think of for his wife's increased libido whenever she pregnant.

Bonnie bit the corner of her lip having half a mind to rip off Klaus' suit just to show him how much of a wicked witch she really was. However, now wasn't the time for such acts and she knew her stubborn husband knew it too.

Hastily pushing down her lust, Bonnie gave Klaus a quick kiss on the lips before continuing to straighten his tie. "Later." She promised.

A deep frown contorted on Klaus' face. "How am I to know for sure?"

Bonnie arched her eyebrow comically. "A Bennett witch always keeps her promises." She gave him a coy smirk. "You know that more than anyone."

Catching on to the double meaning in her words, Klaus pout stretched into a malevolent grin. "Now come now, Bonnie." The Original peered down at the busy witch. "You know I don't like to be teased." He whispered lowly in her ear. He watched his little witch tense in his arms as she felt his breath brushed across her starving lips. Bonnie was a quivering mess by the time Klaus lips feathered against her crooked jaw. She could feel his nails digging into her back through her white silk robe while his other hand leisurely slides underneath it. "You know better than that, love." He chastised seductively.

Bonnie breath hitched as Klaus pulls her closer melding her body to his. She could feel every crease and muscular ripple under his crisp white dress shirt and his gracious plenty pressing against her bulging stomach.

"Klaus…" Bonnie said sternly knowing her husband's game. "No." Ignoring his wife's demand, Klaus began to place chaste kisses on her neck. "Nik…" In response, Klaus groaned into her neck after his tongue gotten a taste of her freshly showered skin. "Nik…" A breathy moan fell from her lips as his kisses began to turn into nips down her throat. "You're not playing fair." The witch whined.

"When do I ever play fair?" He whispered before kissing her clavicle bringing goose bumps to Bonnie's skin.

Bonnie harrumphed playfully. "You know what I mean, Klaus. I'm a hormonal eight month pregnant woman and you're using that against me. It's not fair."

"Again…" He kissed her rebellious crooked chin. "When…" Then the tip of her nose. "…have I ever…" Then her cheek then the other. "Played…" Lastly, he kissed her pliant lips. Bonnie moaned into his mouth when she felt Klaus' tongue slip into her mouth before he detached himself from her. "Fair?"

Her husband was a dirty rotten cheater to the core and at the moment the Bennett witch wanted him to make her filthy, but Bonnie stood firm in her resolve.

Bonnie eyebrows furrowed together enhancing her scowl transfixed on her face. "Niklaus, I said no and I mean it."

Klaus' arms fell at his sides as he removed himself from Bonnie. No longer was he the lusty wolf but a quite irritable one. "Bonnie, this is becoming annoying."

"I don't care." Bonnie quipped tugging on his necktie. "You're going and that's final."

Klaus pinched his eyes closed letting his head lull back facing the ceiling. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Oh, I'm being difficult. I'm trying to do something special for our family and you're being a grump but I'm being difficult."

"You are being difficult." Klaus snapped. "This is completely unnecessary."

"After twenty years Klaus, twenty years have I ever asked you for anything?" The Original rolled his eyes. "No, I'm serious. Have I ever asked you to do anything _just_ for me?"

"I would give you anything, Bonnie." He said gravely startling the witch somewhat by the unexpected tone. "If there was anything you wanted, anything you needed, you know I wouldn't hesitate to give it to you." Bonnie nodded knowing this was true. "However, what I don't understand is why on this particular event do I have to suffer to make you happy?"

"Oh come on, Klaus!" Bonnie moved back from him. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Why are you doing this?" He fired off. "Why are you bringing them here?"

"Because I want to and I said so, Klaus." The Bennett-Mikaelson witch placed her hands over her hips. "What is the real problem here?"

"I just don't see why they all have to come. Our family is well enough."

"Are you talking about someone specifically or –"

"All of them." Klaus quickly interrupted her before she uttered another word.

Bonnie inwardly rolled her eyes knowing that was not the truth. She knew Klaus wouldn't openly admit why he so against having the get together and she sure wasn't going to bring it up if he wasn't. No, the witch wasn't touching the ordeal with a ten foot pole. If denial was what he was serving, denial it was. "It's been a while since we had the whole family together."

"And that's a problem?" Klaus questioned smartly.

This time Bonnie rolled her eyes outwardly. She was beginning to feel aggravated by Klaus' Debby Downer attitude. He had been in a foul mood ever since she decided to embark on tonight's events, which was six months ago. As the days grew closer, his mood became more atrocious and downright bothersome. Sometimes the witch found herself in Elijah's study to keep away from him as she planned her special get together. Even their children had been hiding from the insufferable wolf, explaining why they weren't in the house now.

"Yes it's a problem, Nik. The children need to see their family." The hybrid scoffed but Bonnie continued. "I haven't seen everyone together _together_ since Aurora was born. The boys barely know my side of the family. Aurora never met any of them except Grams. Alek only knows Elijah, Gia, and Freya. He screams when Kol gets near him."

Klaus shrugs not really concerned. "Our son is learning to trust his instincts. He knows Kol is up to no good."

"It's because our son doesn't know his uncle. If Kol was allowed to come around more often –"

"Absolutely out of the question." Klaus quickly denied the notion. "Once or twice a month is fine enough."

"Okay…" Bonnie breathed in slowly to calm herself. "How long are you going to keep Kol away from the children?"

"Forever, if I have anything to do with it."

Bonnie chuckled humorlessly. "He has to come back some time, Klaus. You can't keep him away from our children forever."

"I have a dagger that says otherwise."

Bonnie's mouth gaped open in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

"As an exploding heart, love."

"Klaus, don't you dare." She said seriously seeing that he was not joking. "If the children found out you daggered their uncle –"

"He doesn't need to be here."

"He needs to be here, Klaus. He's family."

Klaus shook his head. "If only you knew..."

"If only I knew what?" Bonnie stepped closer to him. Something hadn't been right with her husband and Kol for nine years, soon to be ten. It didn't make any sense to the witch. One day, Kol was there and the next he abruptly leaves to a different continent. Something happened. Bonnie had asked Klaus for years to tell her, but he only brushed her off or changed the subject. "What happened between you and Kol that I don't know about?"

Klaus mouth opened and closed. How could he when his wife was staring up at him begging him to talk to her. Bonnie was his mate, his partner. They were a team. However, this particular subject he could not address to his wife. He didn't want to get into it. He couldn't get into it. Not now, not ever, if he had anything to do with it and if Kol knew what was best for him he would keep his mouth shut as well.

Klaus' back straightened and brief troubled face turned unsympathetic. "If tonight Kol comes into my house –"

Bonnie gawked dumbly. "Your house?"

"– then he will be daggered, stuffed in his coffin and will lay dormant below the Mississippi River until I see fit."

Bonnie moment of shock was long gone hearing her husband's tone. A tone she wasn't going to stand for. "He's coming tonight and you will do nothing to him or so help me, Klaus –"

"You'll do what, little witch?" He asked coyly knowing it would get her riled up. "What will you do?"

Bonnie clenched her hands by her sides restraining the urge to strangle her husband. Magic tickled her skin making the hairs on her arms and the nape of her neck stand attention. Slowly, she began to count to ten in her head before she was able to utter a word. "Kol is coming tonight." The composure in her voice wavered but she willed herself to continue. "He is coming. You don't have to like it. You don't even have to enjoy his company. I honestly don't care." Klaus raised his eyebrows in a daring gesture. "I want to see him and the children want to see him, Nik. Lucas and Henrik miss him terribly. They miss their uncle."

"No. They miss his mischief." Klaus pointed out.

Bonnie snorted forgetting her anger for a moment knowing that was partly true "That too."

"Besides, they don't need Kol. The children have Elijah and Freya."

"What about Rebekah and Marcel?"

"What about them?" He asked unmoved by the mentioning of the two traitors' names. "They hardy visit this family. They are much too busy to visit celebrating their honeymoon every other week." He stated with a sneer.

"That's not true.

"What, is this their thousandth honeymoon they're on now?" in our

"Seventh." Bonnie corrected. "And once again you're being dramatic and a big baby."

Klaus pouted cutely reminding her of her know-it-all son's pout. Henrik was the master of the pout while Klaus was the originator. The witch just wanted to kiss the pout off his lips. Bonnie ignored the cute expression as Klaus carried on with his rant. "They don't need to be around the children. If they too enfolded in their whimsical love affair to visit their family, then I say let them be. Freya and Elijah are enough. They are the constants. The children even have Gia, who I am beginning to like."

"Tolerate you mean." Bonnie corrected him again. "And Gia hates you."

"And I her, but she has shown her usefulness. Even she, a complete stranger, an outsider to our family has shown more loyalty than my sister as of late."

"Klaus –" Bonnie groaned rubbing her forehead feeling a headache storming up.

"They abandoned our home in New Orleans, our family, our children. And yet you want me to welcome these treacherous heathens into our personal sanctuary."

"They didn't abandon us, Klaus. They chose to have their own life away from everything. Even you can understand that."

"You're making excuses for them."

"I'm not making excuses for them!" The Bennett-Mikaelson witch patience was wearing extremely thin. "I'm telling you what is. Besides, let's not pretend why they hardly visit, Nik. Rebekah and Marcel see the children. If you let Kol step a toe inside New Orleans, he could see them too but at least he has a reason he can't come by. The reason Bekah and Marcel don't come as often is because they don't want to see you." She said poking his chest. "Not after the stunt you pulled those years ago."

"I let them live." He grunted as if that solved everything.

"Barely!" Bonnie barked. "If Elijah didn't pull you off in time and Freya and I hadn't locked your muscles into place, Marcel would have been dead _dead_ and Rebekah would have been daggered for a century."

"Now who is being dramatic?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say a few millenniums. That's more like it. A century is too generous." Bonnie snidely fumed.

"You're being ridiculous." Klaus turned away from her.

"What about your mother and aunt?" Bonnie folded her arms tightly against her chest.

Loathing rolled over the Original Hybrid's face. "Lucas already sees them during his teachings."

"But they can't see Aurora, Henrik and Aleksander, correct? You won't let the children see their great aunt and grandmother?"

"You act as if the children never see them. I didn't bar them away from seeing the children."\

"They're only allowed inside the compound and **only** in this house unless it is of extreme importance according to you."

"That's even better." He admitted with a shameless smile stretched across his face. "The only reason the two are anywhere near our son is because you are not always available to teach him since you're overseeing our city. Henrik, Aurora, and Alek see them when they are at the compound."

"What about my side of the family?"

The Original sneered in disgust. "What about them?"

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "What about them?" She gave him a look a cross between shocked and pissed off at her insensitive husband's audacity. "Don't start Niklaus."

"I am not starting anything." He feigned indifference. "It's not my fault that your family decided not to be involved in yours and our children's lives."

"Klaus –"

"They didn't attend to either of their births. The only Bennett that came to all four of them was Sheila. Your cousin Lucy only came to Klaus' because she thought you were finally leaving me."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Are you saying your cousin doesn't have it out for me?"

"I'm saying that is not the reason! She wanted to be there." Bonnie fiercely defended her cousin.

"But not our other three children?"

"Klaus..." The witch took a steady breath heavily forcing down her anger. "Please…don't start. Just don't. I'm not going to do this with you especially with me being pregnant and how easily frazzled I can get since the due date is near."

Worry filled Klaus seeing exactly how worked up his wife was. He knew through previous pregnancies, there was only so much Bonnie could take. He easily forgets that his wife wasn't indestructible. Though she was an extraordinary and powerful witch, Bonnie was still fragile. She was a human who carried his children, hybrid children, full term.

On her third trimester of every pregnancy, it was always the hardest for Bonnie for some reason. She was weaker and grew excessively tired. Magic was a nuisance causing her bones to ache and body to sore whenever she used it. From seeing these symptoms with each pregnancy, Klaus took extra care trying not to stress Bonnie. Today however, he had completely forgotten. Instantly he blamed tonight's irritant event for not seeing her tired state sooner.

"Are you alright?" Klaus moved towards her placing his hand on her swollen belly giving her a few soothing strokes. He was still peeved, but no matter how frustrated he was, he never wanted Bonnie to stress while carrying the baby.

Bonnie sighed letting her tensed shoulders fall feeling her husband's soothing touch. "I'm fine, Nik. The baby is fine." Klaus nodded absently as he kept his attention on Bonnie's bulging belly. "But I'm not okay with how you are acting." Klaus stopped his ministrations on her stomach to stare at his little witch. "What about my mother?"

Klaus bristled at the thought. "No." He said harshly.

"Klaus, she's better –"

"I don't want her anywhere near our children, Bonnie. She doesn't even know them."

"You know why she couldn't see the children –"

"All the more to keep her away from them –"

"– And if I remember correctly, it wasn't her fault."

Klaus' anger slammed back into him full force. "Are you saying it's mine?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Nik!" Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. Tonight was not starting out how she planned. "I'm saying it's not her fault that she can't…handle everything. This was something she didn't ask for. It was forced on her and now she have to adjust to being what she is." Sadness filled the Bennett witch as she thought about her mother's untimely demise. "Being turned a vampire when she had known nothing else but being a witch is not an easy thing to handle. Then before that, she had her magic taken away from her. Blow after blow, hit after hit…" Bonnie shook her head. "It's not easy, Nik. It's hard for her."

"Yes she is, isn't she?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth knowing that Klaus ignored everything she just said. "You're not listening to me."

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say involving _her_." He spat.

"She's my mother."

"She's a vampire." Klaus' nostrils flared and jaw ticked. "She's a vampire who is a ripper. She's a vampire who is addicted to blood. She's a vampire who not only crave for vampire blood, but the supernatural in general. She is repulsed by the taste of human blood but doesn't mind wanting and I strongly believe still wants to drain you and our children dry." As he went on, Klaus voice carried on louder and louder. Having Abigail Bennett near his family was not up for discussion point blank period.

He didn't care for her and he never did since the beginning, but ever since that day his indifference churned into a deep hate for the ex-witch. It was a deep hatred only stemming from watching Abigail crying over Bonnie's body after taking too much of her daughter's blood.

The Original never felt so much fear in his long life than seeing his wife's limp body lying on the floor bleeding out. Bonnie was pregnant with Lucas at the time. He couldn't hear his little boy or Bonnie's heart beat. His little boy, his first child, his first time being a father, his wife, his happiness, his heart, his mind – every piece that made up the man in Niklaus was quickly slipping through his fingers leaving nothing but the feral monster. The Original saw red seeing Bonnie lie unmoving on the floor. When his attention was brought to the one responsible, he snapped. If it wasn't for Rebekah and Elijah ripping him off Abby, he would have tore the Bennett woman to pieces until he couldn't tell what part of her anatomy was left on the floor.

When the ex-witch came to, she apologized profusely but Klaus to this day never forgave her and he never would. The only reason Abigail Bennett was walking among the living was only for Bonnie's sake. She lost her father and grandmother to death. Her cousins and other Bennett family were scattered and barely contacted his wife. The only family she had was her mother and Klaus would never forgive himself if he took that away from Bonnie. He loved her too much.

However, just because he was keeping Abby alive for Bonnie, didn't mean he would hesitate to kill the ex-witch. It was decided that dreadful day that Abby would keep from New Orleans, Bonnie, his children and out Klaus' line of sight. If any of those three things happened, Klaus would have to break his little witch's heart. Bonnie might not forgive him. She would probably even grow to hate him for taking the closest thing she had on her side of the family, but he simply didn't care. Bonnie could hate him for however many years she lived beside him. His children when they find out what he done might be hurt. It wouldn't be because they knew their grandmother, but for the simple fact he hurt Bonnie. This could all be true, but Klaus wouldn't regret killing Abigail, not if it meant protecting his family. He would not have his enemies threaten or have control over his heart. His children might be the blood running through his veins, but it was Bonnie who was his heart personified and he just couldn't live without his heart.

"Klaus, it's not her fault." Bonnie spoke bringing the Original Hybrid out of his dark thoughts.

"Did she not choose to become what she is now?"

"It wasn't a choice, it was an ultimatum." Bonnie raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. "You know what; we're not getting into this again. Both Elijah and Freya have been with her and they both said she is doing extremely well with her hunger. She's tolerating human blood now."

"For how long?" Klaus questioned. "How long before she cracks from the temptation of the other likely kinds' blood? How long until she rips open your neck again or even worse, our children's?"

"She'll get stronger. She's strong now, but in time –"

"Forgive me love, but I do not have the time or patience to entertain what if's and maybe's in your poorly optimistic thoughts."

Bonnie's brows turned down mimicking her deep frown. "Watch it, Klaus." She steely voice wasn't missed from her husband. She was giving him a warning. The heir around the witch shifted and the Original could feel it to his marrow. He was no longer talking to his wife, but the Mother of New Orleans, his queen.

"Your mother is a variable who doesn't fit in our certain equation. Since she doesn't fit, it is only right to take her out."

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat hearing the threat in her husband's voice. "You wouldn't dare."

"Not if she gives me a reason to." He admitted.

Man and wife were on opposite sides, both leaving their titles as mates behind. The two were on equal footing. Both were rulers of New Orleans, both powerful supernatural beings in their own right, both not willing to back down to the other.

"I don't want her anywhere near our children or you, especially now since you're pregnant. That was what started it in the first place. Your blood is much more potent when you're with child."

"I know that, Klaus. I understand your worry but it's been years. I want our children to meet their grandmother and I know for a fact she wants to see her grandchildren. She's not a threat now."

"To me, no she's not but what of you?" Klaus stepped closer to Bonnie. "What of our children? Should we let her in our home on a whim?"

"She's fine, Klaus." The witch sighed in frustration.

"How are you sure?"

"Because I have been visiting her for the last few months." She openly confessed in a rush of frustration.

Klaus face flinched back as if Bonnie struck him. "What did you say?"

After hearing what she blurted from her mouth, Bonnie cursed herself for being so stupid. "You wasn't supposed to know like this."

"What did you say?"

"Nik –"

"I will not ask again."

Tremors quaked over the witch's body hearing her husband's rigid hard voice directed towards her. It was then she knew Klaus wasn't angry with her. He was mad with rage. The Bennett-Mikaelson witch bit the corner of her lip knowing she opened a can of worms. She was in deep shit.

"I have…" She cleared her throat. "I have been seeing my mother for the past few months."

Klaus shook his head not believing what he was hearing. He knew he had exceptional hearing being what he was, but he just couldn't believe what was being said to him. "You…" He pointed to her. "You have…" He couldn't get the words past his tongue. "You have been seeing your mother…you've been…" He closed his eyes as he steps away from Bonnie feeling his bones begin to vibrate. He wanted something bleeding in his hands right then and there, but there was no outlet. There wasn't an outlet to let out his murderous rage he was feeling.

He loved his wife unconditionally. She was his heart, but right now Klaus was on a verge of hurting her. It wasn't because he wanted to, but because he kept seeing the source of his rage flicker in and out in front of him. He had to repeatedly remind himself that this wasn't Abigail, but his wife and she was carrying their child.

Bonnie tried to take a step closer to him, but Klaus held up his hand telling her silently to keep her distance. Hurt swam across the witch's face but did not come near him. She knew her husband felt betrayed and what hurt the most was the fact it was she who done it. This was not going to be easy to get over.

"You have been…" He started again after he slightly willed back his homicidal ferocity. "…Secretly seeing your mother, a ripper…while pregnant with our child?" His voice was eerily calm that scared Bonnie.

"I –"

"You," He interrupted her. "Secretly been seeing your mother while pregnant with our child?"

Bonnie sighed deeply. He wasn't going to let her explain unless she answered him. "Yes."

Klaus remained staring at his beautiful pregnant wife not wanting to believe what was coming from her pretty lips, lips he only just few moments ago kissed. He didn't want to believe her. He just wasn't ready for it. "And Elijah…Freya…they know about this?"

"I made them promise not to tell you." This seemed to make him angrier. "Please don't blame them, Nik. They wanted me to tell you."

"And yet you didn't." He said nastily.

Bonnie flinched at his tone but continued. "I was going to tell you today. I should have been told you but I knew you would have tried to stop me from seeing her."

"And why do you think that, Bonnie?" He yelled.

Bonnie took a deep breath. He deserved to be angry, she knew but Klaus screaming at her as if she was a child was not working for her. "Elijah have been given me updates on my mom's progress for years, Nik. The first three years were rocky, but she has been doing great for six years now."

"I don't care how long she restrained her urges to feed, Bonnie! I care for you and most importantly our child's life!"

"We were fine, Klaus." Before she could utter another word, Klaus was on her.

"Says who? Elijah?" Not giving her time to reply, Klaus continued his crazed rant. "Elijah is not your husband, I am. Elijah is not the father to the unborn child you are carrying, I am!" Klaus bellowed.

"Nik, I –"

"You are my wife and that is my child." He illustrated his claim by pointing to her stomach. "You and our children's lives are **my** responsibility."

"I know that."

"Then why would you put not only yourself at risk but also bringing harm to my child!"

"She wasn't going to hurt me, Klaus." Tears of frustration threatened to spill from the witch's eyes. She refused to let them fall.

She hated how her emotions were going haywire when she was pregnant. Her emotions were always on a thousand. Everything was heightened and grew worse when the days near her due date. The witch was angry, sad, regretful, tired, irritated, hungry, and her feet hurt, a combination that made her want to cry and kill something at the same time all the while eating a chocolate chip cookie and a bucket of cookie dough ice cream. She loved all her children, but the effects of being pregnant with hybrid children sucked big time.

"Besides, I can handle my mother. I am a witch remember."

"I know what you are!" He roared. "I know how strong you are, Bonnie. I watched you come into your power spectacularly throughout these years. I understand you are able to take care of yourself, but what I don't understand is why you would think this was okay for you to do on your own."

"I wasn't on my own."

"If I wasn't present in whatever quarters you visited your ripper of a mother, then my dear you were in fact alone." Klaus hissed nastily. "I don't care if you were with Elijah. I do not care if you were with Freya or with anyone else!" He bellowed. "They cannot protect you the way I can."

Bonnie blinked back her tears. "Nik, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew we were fine. My mother was in control."

"I. Don't. Care." He growled. "I don't care about her remarkable recovery. I care about the safety of my wife and child."

Bonnie looked down at the floor unable to stand the hurt and anger her husband held for her, but Klaus didn't let her off easily. Soon as he lost sight of her eyes, Klaus snatched her crooked chin forward so she could look at him boldly into his eyes. The loathing. The worry. The disappointment. The hurt. He wanted her to see everything. He wanted Bonnie to see exactly what she done to him. His little witch destroyed him.

"You are my wife, the mother of my children. I am your family." The thickness in his voice was tearing Bonnie apart. "And if you haven't learned that in past twenty years, then learn it now!" Bonnie shrunk back, not out of fear but the heavy guilt she felt. Though she felt she was right seeing her mother, she didn't like the fact she hurt her husband in the process. "You put your life and my child's life in danger."

"We weren't in any danger." Her voice was begging Klaus to understand. He didn't and he didn't want to and it pissed her off even more. "We were fine. If you just listen –"

"I didn't know that!" He cut her off. "How could I possibly know when you have been plotting behind my back –"

"I haven't been plotting anything, Niklaus!" Bonnie chest began to heave as the next emotional wave crashed against her. "I missed my mother! I haven't seen her in nine years!" She yelled which startled the hybrid a bit but he didn't let it show. "Yes, I know I am your wife. Yes, I know I am a mother and just as you would protect us, I would do the same. I would never put my children lives in jeopardy! I love my children and I love the child that is growing inside me. I would kill anyone who would dare harm my children, family or not!"

Bonnie shook her head. "Do you think I would walk in so blindly? Do you think I would let my unborn child be harmed? Am I still the novice you've met twenty years ago, Niklaus? Do you take me still to be naïve on something that could cost me not only my life but our child's?"

Bonnie raked her hand frustratingly through her hair trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working. She knew her husband had every right to crossed with her. She doesn't blame him for that, but she did want him to listen. "I know I am totally wrong for going to see my mother without telling you. I am wrong for waiting so long to tell you and I am sorry. I'm so sorry, Nik." The stubborn tears finally fell from her eyes releasing her pent up ire. "I should have told you from the beginning. I admit that." She shrugged. "But I missed my mom." Klaus went to say something but Bonnie wanted to get everything out. "No! You're done talking now. I listened enough, now I need you to listen." Klaus went to open his mouth again but immediately went silent when he felt a pulse of magic squeeze around him in a vice grip. "I said listen and I will not say it again."

Klaus stared down at his little witch for a while longer before he opened the floor to her. Bonnie sighed in relief seeing he was going to fight her word for word. "I wanted to see her. I _needed_ to see her, Nik. I needed my mom. I knew she was conquering her hunger. I knew it, Nik. I could feel it before I could take a step through the door. If only you could see her. She wasn't a ripper, she was my mom." The witch rubbed her forehead. "I only have my mother, Nik. I outlived my dad. Grams is gone. I barely see Lucy." She stopped herself speaking more about her cousin. Klaus noticed her falter and raised his eyebrow asking her a silent question. "She's aging now." Bonnie winced feeling the weight on her chest press against her.

There was more to it but Bonnie didn't have it in her to talk about it. Whatever she was feeling, Lucy should hear it before anyone else. The Bennett witch wasn't just Bonnie's cousin. Lucy was her best friend, her sister, her advisor. Lucille Bennett was important to the Bennett-Mikaelson witch. It hurt her in more ways than one anyone could ever imagine when it came to her cousin and she knew Lucy felt the same way.

"My other family are either scattered or want no parts of me because I wanted to be with the man I love." Bonnie shrugged her shoulder lamely. "There is no one else."

Klaus let what his wife was saying settle. He understood, he really did, but that didn't mean he agrees with her. Klaus sighs deeply feeling tired of this wretched night already. He bends his head down to catch those green eyes he loved so much. "You have us."

"And I know that." Bonnie wipes the wetness from her cheeks. "I know that, I really do. You and the children are my world. I love you guys so much." She admitted. "But you have to understand…I need _her_. I need my mother."

"Why?" Some of Klaus' anger was returning. "Why do you need her when you have us? I am right here, Bonnie. Your children are here. You have Elijah, Gia, Freya, Rebekah, Marcel, Kol, even my treacherous mother and wayward aunt at your beck and call. Why?"

"Because they are your family, Nik!"

Klaus scrunched his face in confusion. "Are they not yours as well?"

"Yes! Yes they are." Bonnie sighed for the umpteenth time in maddening frustration. She was beginning to feel tired of everything and was thinking about calling tonight off. Everything was too much right now. "They are my family, but they are not **my** family. They are **your** family. No matter how you feel about them at times, they are your family. They are walking around among the living. You have Finn buried somewhere but you still have him. Even Mikael is here. He's in a coffin desiccated but he's here. You have your connection to what you **_had_** and **_have_**. The only connection I have that with is my mother now."

"And let me guess, she coming as well to the festivities, another thing you didn't tell me about." Bonnie didn't bother to answer him as she tries to rub the fatigue from her face. There was no use. "And then you invited **_them_**."

Bonnie held in her groan. Now he wanted to talk about "them". "I didn't think it would be a problem." She answered tiredly

"Yes, it seems you have been doing a lot of that sort lately. Not thinking."

Bonnie ignored the sting from his words and let her hands fall away from her face to look at him. "We talked about this."

"We did."

"And we agreed –"

"No. You agreed. I didn't."

" **We** agreed that we would have **all** of the family come together for one night and one night only. That includes Hayley, Jackson, and Hope."

"Yes, my one night stand and her swamp smelling husband, along with my estranged daughter. And how can I forget your ripper mother, of course." Klaus smiled disdainfully. It took everything in Bonnie not to rip it off. "What a disastrous night this will be."

Bonnie shakes her head. "You are unbelievable." She turned away from Klaus walking inside her closet to take down her black dress she was wearing tonight. "You knew this was going to happen. You knew they were coming." She said from inside the closet.

Klaus' brows furrowed angrily. "And you knew I didn't want them to come."

"But you knew I wanted them to come and they are coming whether you like it or not." Bonnie came out of the closet wearing her black off shoulder cocktail dress with her arms and open back covered in lace embroidery. "The family is coming over tonight, including the Kenners, my mother, and the Salvatores." Klaus rolled his eyes at that. "Oh, now you have a problem with them too?" Klaus remained silent not sharing his thoughts. Bonnie shook her head. "Stefan said he was on his way. I haven't heard from Damon yet." Bonnie hooked her diamond by the yard bracelet around her wrist and then her earrings. "Freya just texted me and said the boys are with Elijah still at his and Gia's loft. The boys decided they wanted to see Kol before they come here to get dressed for tonight." The witch ignored the glint of anger in her husband's eyes and kept talking.

"Freya and Aurora are back from their girls' day out. She's giving Sweet Pea a bath. I'm about to get her clothes out and then get her ready." Bonnie didn't wait for him to speak. "I'll finish getting ready in Freya's room."She plucked her black stiletto shoes from the bed. "The caterers should be done setting everything up. I used your credit card, the red one, to pay for everything. I'll sure I put it back in your wallet before tonight is over." She finally turned to Klaus who was already staring at her. "You don't have to wear that." She pointed to his suit jacket on the bed. "You can wear anything you want, I don't care." With those parting words, Klaus watched his wife leave out their room leaving him alone to his raving thoughts.

Their argument was far from over but they had time for that later. Unfortunately, hthe Original had a party to help host.

"That damn witch lucky I love her." He muttered to himself.

"Same to you dear!" Bonnie yelled from the next room.

A small smile tugged on Klaus' red lips just enough to show his crescent dimples on his cheeks. "Damn witch."

 **xx**

 ** _Bonnie and Niklaus_**

 ** _Request your company to celebrate their first annual_**

 ** _Bennett-Mikaelson Family New Years Eve Celebration_**

 ** _Amongst family and friends_**

 ** _At the Bennett-Mikaelson Tudors Home_**

 ** _At 7 PM_**

 ** _Let the night be merry and blood run free_**

 **xx**

"I have a bad feeling about this." The vampire said pulling up to the Bennett-Mikaelson home.

His wife leaned back against the passenger seat staring at her cautious husband. "You always say that when we come here."

"Have I been wrong?"

Rebekah Mikaelson ignored the question and decided to turn her attention to the big black double doors leading to his brother and sister home. "I wonder if Freya remembered to bring those little pastry cakes I love so much from Aunt Silvia's Kitchen."

Marcel turned to Rebekah shaking his head with disbelief. "I'm worried about our lives and you're worrying about some dry ass cakes."

Rebekah smacked his arm. "Don't take your frustrations out on those delicious pastries, Marcel." The vampire sneered but Rebekah ignored it. "And are you really worried about, Nik?"

"You know how he is."

"I know exactly how he is and I also know he would not ruin this evening for Bonnie and the children. " Marcel didn't look as if he was sure. One thing he knew for sure about his sire, the man was unpredictable which in the end bodies and blood would soon follow. "Plus, it has been a while since I seen everyone in one room together. And you know you know who is coming." Rebekah said with a mischief smile and Marcel couldn't help but laugh. "I can't wait to see Hope. Then the craziness with Hayley, Elijah, Jackson, and Gia." The vampire nudged Marcel. "It's going to be a Mikaelson soap opera."

Marcel chuckled deeply. "I'll give you that. This is going to be a wild party."

Rebekah's lips stretched into a devilish grin. "It certain will, love."

 **xx**

"Oh come now, 'Lijah. Do let them have a bit of fun."

"I'm sorry, but when have your tactics in anything you do ever been fun, Kol?"Elijah said over his shoulder towards his half-dressed brother. "And do hurry. You know I hate to be late."

The trickster rolled his eyes at his noble steed of a brother. "Yes, we mustn't keep Elijah waiting."

Henrik and Lucas snickered but quickly quieted when their uncle glared at them through the full-length mirror. "Are your things packed?"

"Yes, Uncle 'Lijah." Henrik slouched back into his chair uninterested in the change of topic. He enjoyed it more when his uncles bantered back and forth."Mama called us earlier to make sure we did."

"Honestly, grownups treat us like babies." Henrik nodded in agreement with his older brother's statement.

Elijah hinted a smile towards them. "Very well then. Henrik, did you finish your assignments?"

Henrik's back stood straighter. "Yes. I chose two of William Blake's poems, _The Tyger_ and _The Lamb_."

Elijah nodded his head approving the young boy choices. "Your reasoning?"

The little boy simply shrugged his shoulders. "I never read his work before."

"I thought you didn't like romantic poems." Lucas said lifting his head from his game of chess on his phone.

His little brother frowned. "I don't but mama said I should broaden my horizons that I might come to like some of it." Lucas snorted at the thought. "That's what I said, but I do agree I do need to read things I never read before."

"And you decided to start with Romanism of the Pre-Romantic age." Kol tsked. "You brave boy."

"I might not survive."

"Must you be dramatic, Henrik?" Elijah turned from the mirror to eye the boy.

The child raised his eyebrow almost as perfect as his mother does. "Our family is nothing but dramatics, Uncle Lijah."

"You have no idea." Kol said from his seat as he drinks his bourbon. "And what of you, Klaus?" Said boy pushed pause on his heated chess match to give his full attention to his uncle. "Do you have to do any of Professor Elijah assignments?"

"I had one last week that I finished early. It was due yesterday but I handed it to him four days earlier."

"More poetry?"

The boy shook his head. "Mom gave me her grimoire a few weeks ago. She said it was passed down the Bennett line." Kol nodded his head for him to continue. "I went over all the spells, practiced them. I did well."

"He did magnificent." Elijah walked over to Lucas' side and rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "He barely needed my help at all."

"So your assignment was to do the spells in Bonnie's grimoire?"

Lucas shook his head. "It's not all I've done." Kol leaned forward seeing the seriousness on the boy's face. "I started enhancing the spells."

Kol leaned back in his chair. "Enhancing them?"

"I refurbished them, I guess you could say. Some I rewritten and other I transfixed them into something different than the original spell."

"I wanted Lucas to dissect each spell and see what he could do with them." Elijah explained as he sat on the chair across from his nephews. "If at least ten worked, he'd pass." He turned to Kol with a smug grin. "He finished the whole book."

"All of them worked?" Kol looked between Lucas and Elijah waiting for one of them to answer.

"All of them." Elijah turned to his elder nephew with great pride. He was astounded by the boy progress. The boy didn't only knew the spells by heart, but he could understand them to the point he could take them apart and create something completely different.

Lucas understood magic. He breathed it. It was first nature to him, exactly like his mother. He might have to practice more but the Original could tell his nephew was going excel in his teachings. Elijah couldn't imagine when the boy and his mother come together. Between his nephew and his mother with her infinite rich knowledge of the Bennett line of magic within her, the boy would be a master by the age of fifteen.

The trickster laughed boisterously. "That's excellent news. Wait until next month when I come back to visit." Kol leaned closer to Lucas. "I'll show you where I keep the fun stuff."

"Kol…" Elijah warned not liking his nephew to partake in his wily fox of a brother type of fun. "He's only nine."

"Oh come on, Elijah don't be sour. We're only going to have a little fun. Besides, I wouldn't show or teach him anything _too_ dangerous." He gave Lucas a wink and got one in return.

"I'm only thinking about the charred remains I would have to clean up when our lovely sister find out about your _fun_."

A smile stretched on the trickster's face when thinking about the Bennett witch. "Yes, my sweet Bonnie."

Both Henrik and Lucas stared at their uncle weirdly and a bit put off about his tone. Elijah also took notice. "Boys, go see if your Aunt Gia is finished making her dish for the party. We will be leaving shortly."

Lucas and Henrik did what they uncle said. Lucas let his little brother lead. He soon followed but not before he got another look at his uncle who was lost in thought looking through the glass of bourbon. The boy didn't know what he was feeling at the moment, but it was foreign to him and it irritated him that he didn't know what it was. Though he was puzzled by the strange sensation, he made it his business to find out exactly what it was and why did it make him want to hurt his uncle.

When the boys left, Elijah waited until he heard the children's footsteps reach the kitchen below them. When he heard Gia ask if they wanted to be her taste testers for her chicken biryani she made, he turned his furious gaze towards his brother. "Have you no shame?" Kol rolled his eyes but remained silent. "You have a sick mind, brother."

"Oh Elijah, please spare me your boring lectures. I'm not Lucas or Henrik."

"You're absolutely right, because those two boys have more sense than you do in all your thousand years." Elijah stands from his chair moving towards his brother. "Do not start trouble tonight, Kol." The trickster stood from his chair to put on his white dress shirt. "Kol…"

"Yes, yes, yes, I heard you, Elijah. I will be on my best behavior." A sinister smile plastered on his face. "As best I can be."

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever you do, don't rattle our brother. You know how he gets."

"Oh you mean how he gets when I push his buttons?"

"If that means reminding him every second that you were involved with Bonnie first as pushing his buttons then yes."

Kol turned away from him. "It's not my fault he feels off when I'm around Bonnie. If anyone should feel put out, it's me."

Elijah's eye squinted at his brother and tension roiling from as he struggles to button his dress shirt. Everything clicked into place. "After all these years, Kol…"

The wily Original hands faltered for a brief second. If Elijah wasn't staring at him so hard, he would have missed it. He watched his younger brother finish dressing and put on his dress coat with his familiar playful grin on his face.

"Come, Elijah. The night awaits us." He put on his favorite bowler hat. "We have a party to get to."

 **xx**

Stefan Salvatore paced back and forth in his hotel room waiting for a text message. When he heard the beep notifying he received one, the broody vampire quickly snatched the phone from his bed.

He quickly read the message then threw the phone on the bed carelessly after he finished reading it. With hands on his hip and chin jutted out, the Salvatore began to think of a backup plan. How the hell did he get into this situation in the first place?

"Damn it, Damon."

 **xx**

"Do hurry, Esther." Dahlia called from downstairs as she wrapped her black scarf around her neck. "We don't want to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming…" The Original witch came barreling down the steps with a pouch in her hand.

Dahlia recognized the satin pouch knowing exactly what it meant. "Do you think…?"

Esther smiled at her sister and gave her a wink. "Do hurry, Dahlia. We don't want to be late." The witch left out the door heading to their car leaving her older sister in a stupor.

When the elder witch came to, she closed her eyes, said a quick prayer to the ancestors watching over them…especially her king of a nephew not to lose his mind when finds out what's happening tonight.

"Goddess, save us all." Dahlia muttered before catching up to her sister.

 **xx**

"Mommy, do I have to wear a dress?"

Bonnie looked down at her daughter who was standing on the bed clumsily putting her feet through her white pantyhose. The witch giggled. "Yes."

The little girl pouted cutely. "This is unnecessary."

Bonnie snorted. _Like father like daughter_ , she thought. "You're wearing a dress tonight, little girl and the baby doll shoes." Aurora groaned. "Suck it up."

"Okay." The little princess muttered somberly. "Can I wear my hair in a ponytail then?"

Bonnie tilted her head to the side eyeing her daughter with narrowed eyes. "Negotiating huh?"

Aurora nodded her head. "Daddy was teaching about negat…nego…."

"Negotiations, Sweet Pea." Bonnie helped her out as she zippered the back of her silver ruffled dress.

"Yeah, that. So can I mommy?"

"You know little girl," Bonnie sat on the bed pulling Aurora in her lap. "It's not negotiating if you're asking permission."

Aurora opened her mouth then closed it thinking on her what her mommy told her. Bonnie smiled as she watched her daughter contemplate her next move with her cheeks puffed out and eyebrows turned down. This was Aurora's famous thinking face that her father just adored to pieces when she does it. Bonnie wanted to kiss her chunky cheeks but she didn't want to break the little girl's concentration.

"Okay mommy, let's make a deal." Aurora turned around fully to her mother wrapping her tiny arms around Bonnie's neck.

"Let's hear it." Bonnie equally turns towards her daughter holding her close.

"I will wear the dress…." She took a moment to think. "And the black ugly shoes."

"Hey," Bonnie poked her belly earning her a giggle. "They are not ugly."

"Baby doll shoes are ugly. They're for babies."

"But you're my baby." Bonnie snuggled her daughter against her unable to resist kissing those apple round cheeks.

"Mommy…Mommy, stop it." The little girl cackled. "Mommy, I'm trying to be serious."

"Okay, okay." Bonnie gave her a quick kiss on her left cheek. "Wait a minute, the other one." Bonnie kissed her right cheek. "And you're nose…and eyes…and chin…" The witch went on and on sending a barrage of kisses all over her mini me small face.

"Okay, mommy that's enough." The girl squealed. She loved her mommy kisses or sugar was what she called them. "I have to finish."

"Okay I'll stop."Aurora gave her mother a stern look. "I will!"

"I'll wear the dress and the ugly shoes if I can wear my hair in a high ponytail the way I like it and where the butterfly barrette daddy got me for my birthday."

"Hmmm…I'm must discuss this with my colleague. Freya, did you hear her conditions?"

The Mikaelson witch came from the bathroom putting on her earrings. "I heard. She makes a tough bargain. I think you wanted her hair down, right?"

"Mhmmm…What do you think?" Bonnie asked parodying seriousness but Aurora was truly invested in knowing the answer.

"I don't know." Freya sat down in the chair beside her bed. "That's a tough call. I love her hair down with her natural curls. It's so long and pretty." She demonstrated by twirling her fingers around her niece's pretty curls that stopped just above her waist.

"Me too." Bonnie agreed.

"That's my final offer." The little Bennett-Mikaelson told them with strict resolve.

"She means business." Bonnie whispered to Freya but loud enough for her daughter to hear.

"She's not making it easy on us."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, as she stared at her very stern daughter. "Okay, I will let you wear your hair in a high ponytail like you like it," A huge smile graced the little princess' face. "And you can wear the silver butterfly barrette daddy gave you and you don't have to wear those ugly baby doll shoes. You can wear your small black heel shoes your Aunt Bekah brought you." Aurora was bouncing up and down on her aunt's bed happy she got everything she wanted. She loved negotiating. "You can have all that IF you eat all and I do mean **all** your green beans."

Aurora's happy jumping stopped and her smile dropped. "Green beans?"

"Yes."

"But mommy –"

"That's my final offer." Bonnie told her now being the serious one. All joking aside, she needed her daughter to eat her vegetables. The little girl couldn't stand them. She was worse than Henrik. "Do we have a deal?"

Aurora's eyebrows furrowed not liking these new conditions. "Do I have to eat all of them?"

"Yes."

The little Bennett-Mikaelson bit the corner of her lip thinking on what she should do. She puffed out her cheeks and turned her brows down. Again, Bonnie had to stop from kissing her. Why were her children so cute?

"Okay, mommy."

"Shake on it." Bonnie held her hand out and Aurora took it finalizing their agreement. "Kiss on it." Bonnie have her a kiss on her cheek and Aurora kissed both of her mother's cheeks. "I'm glad you seen it my way. Besides, even if you didn't agree, you still were going to eat those green beans."

Aurora made a face. "But they're nasty."

"They're good for you." Bonnie made a motion for Aurora to turn around to get started on her hair. The little girl did what her mommy asked. "Daddy likes green beans."

Aurora grimaced. "Daddy likes the ones with the whole bean inside it."

Bonnie made a face as well. "Now that's nasty."

"It feels like pus stuff in your mouth."

"No, that's peas."

The little girl in her lap wrinkled her nose. "They stink. Uncle Lijah eats them and lima beans."

"Your uncle eats nasty stuff and so does daddy."

Aurora nodded her head. "He eats beets too and suckertash."

Freya snickered at her niece. "It's succotash, Rori."

"That's what I said, Aunt Fee Fee." She said giving her silly aunt a confused look.

A knock came on the door and opened by Klaus. "Well, my girls are here." Klaus looked down at her daughter beautiful face."Let me look at you, sweetheart."

Bonnie placed the sterling silver butterfly barrette in her daughter's hair and fluffed her ponytail before she let her daughter go. Aurora slid off the bed and hurriedly ran into her daddy's arms.

"Look at you." The hybrid king gathered his princess in her arms. He fixed her ruffle shirt and straightened her pearl beads woven within the floral silver lace embroidery on her sleeves. Her wild curly chocolate hair was in a neat high ponytail. He loved it when his daughter's hair was pulled back. He loved her wild unruly hair as well, but with this particular hairstyle he could see her heart shaped face fully and her almond colored chunky cheeks. That and he could see more of those big sparkling sapphire eyes come to life.

 **"We make beautiful children."** Klaus told Bonnie telepathically as he gave her daughter a kiss on her head.

"We really do." She replied aloud.

"Come, my sweet girl. I would like to spend some time with you before the riff raff come in."

Aurora frowned matching her mommy. "Daddy, stop it. That's not nice." The little girl reprimanded strongly.

Klaus eyes widen at his little girl's seriousness. He turned to Bonnie who he could see she agreed with their little Aurora. "It's not nice, daddy." Bonnie also chastised.

The Original rolled his eyes. "Freya, you see how they treat me, turning against me?" He looked at his little girl and little witch lovingly. "Both of my girls scolding me with their penetrating gem like eyes."

"You deserve it." She smirked. "Before you go, which one should I choose?" Freya held up two pairs of silver heels. "Strappy or not strappy?"

Aurora was the first one to answer. "Strappy." She turned to her daddy waiting for his answer.

"Isn't this a weird woman thing? They both go on your feet."

"Niklaus."

"Nik."

"Daddy."

Klaus sighed and pointed to the strappy heels. "Brats, all of you."

Freya turned to Bonnie. "Strappy?"

"Strappy." The witch agreed.

The Mikaelson witch began to put on her heels when Klaus noticed something. "What are you wearing?"

Freya looked down at herself. "It's a dress."

"Where's the rest of it?" Bonnie hid her smile while her daughter giggled into her daddy's neck. "Go put something else on."

Freya cocked her hip to the side as she folded her arms over her chest. "You do realize I'm the oldest?"

"As if I care about silly numbers and if you want to get technical, I'm older than you, sister. Immortal, you should try it."

"No thank you and I love this dress. Bonnie picked it out."

"That explains it."

"Nik, leave Freya alone. She looks gorgeous. Ollie will love it."

Klaus pulled a deep frown on his face. "Who the bloody hell is this Ollie?"

"He's my date for tonight."

"And what happened to Daniel, Joseph, Ian, Paul, and Brody."

"There wasn't a Brody." Bonnie pointed out.

"They were friends, Niklaus."

"So, friends have se –"

"Nik! Underage child in your arms." Bonnie quickly reminded him.

Klaus looked down at his little princess lying heavily in his arms. "Come, my little girl. We are having our daddy and daughter day since someone took you away from me this morning."

"Oh please." Freya flagged him. "Have fun, Rori."

"Bye Aunt Fee Fee. Bye mommy." Aurora waved over her father's shoulder.

"Bye, Sweet Pea." Bonnie waved goodbye as father and daughter left out the room to have their alone time. Klaus gave Bonnie a meaningful look before heading down the steps. She knew that look. There was much to talk about after the party. But for now, she would enjoy not having to worry about it so much.

"I never knew he would be so angry with me about taking Aurora out. Did you see the long text he sent me?"

Bonnie nodded. "Never get between a daddy and his little girl. It was their daddy and daughter day out. Whenever he's home, he does it every morning to the afternoon. Sometimes to the evening." Bonnie let her husband fill her mind. "He needs those days more than Aurora needs them, I think." She chuckled lightly.

Freya agreed. "It's been awhile since he seen Hope."

"A long while." Bonnie sighed laying her head on Freya's shoulder. "Do you think I was wrong for inviting them?"

Freya leaned more into her sister. "I think it's about time they face each other." She slung her arm around Bonnie's shoulder rubbing her arm. "It will be hard for both of them, but they'll come together eventually." She kissed the top of Bonnie's head. "And so will you and him."

"I hope you're right, Fee Fee." The two witches sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Bonnie spoke again. "I can't wait for your brothers to meet Ollie."

The Mikaelson witch shoved a laughing Bennett-Mikaelson witch off her. "You're awful."

"Oh goddess, bless his brave heart." Bonnie snickered. "He has no idea what he is walking into."

 **xx**

Standing in front of her mirror, the woman began to brush her hair. So many thoughts were running through her mind. She was so caught up in her thoughts the woman didn't recognize a presence behind her.

"Are you okay?"

The woman jumped hearing the voice from behind her. "You scared me, mom."

Hayley smirked at her daughter but just as quickly it came, it disappeared. "Are you okay?"

Hope Mikaelson would also like to know the answer to that question. Was she really okay with going tonight? Was she okay seeing her father again? Was she okay after what he did? She honestly didn't know.

"What about you?" Hope turned to her mother leaning against the wall with usual flannel, jeans, and boots. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Because I'm waiting for you to change your mind at the last minute like you always do when Bonnie invite you over. I get dressed, hair and make-up done, and then find out you're not going soon as we're ready to head out the door." Hope turned away from her but Hayley turned her back around. "No one is making you go, baby."

"I know that. It just I feel like I should go. There is whole other family I don't know anything about. I have brothers and a sister." She laughed awkwardly. "I should know them. I should know Bonnie more since she married to my father. Should I have a relationship with her?"

The Crescent Wolf Queen shrugged her shoulder. "Then go meet them. You could have done that before. I never stopped you from seeing them."

"And Klaus?"

Hayley scratched the back of her neck. She always got a sudden itch when he heard the hybrid's name. "Klaus is a asshole, I totally agree but he wouldn't stop you from seeing your brothers and sisters. Even if he did, Bonnie wouldn't stand for it. As for a relationship with Bonnie, I'm sure she's open with it. When you were younger, you guys were close."

"Keyword is younger mom." Hope huffed. "But isn't it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

You know, with you, Bonnie, and Klaus?"'

The werewolf shook her head. "No. First, screw Klaus. I could care less about him. The only thing I will say about him is that he's your father and I know he loves you, no matter how crazy he shows it. And I know for a fact he would protect you with his life because you're his." Hayley move to sit on her daughter's bed. "Second, Bonnie knows that there is nothing going on with Klaus and me, thank God. There was some awkwardness at first, but we bonded and for fifteen years, she's been my best friend and a sister in arms. We share a bond her and me. We know pain. We know sacrifice. We know how it feels to not feel enough." The werewolf grinned at a passing memory of her and the witch. "We clicked instantly after we let go of the other crap. She's my son godmother and I'm her children's godmother. Aurora and Oliver are like this." Hayley crossed her fingers. "There is no weirdness. Just two strong badass mothers that look fine as hell in their forties." The Kenner women shared a laugh. "If you want to get to know them, that's your choice Hope, no one but yours. Like I said about tonight, if you're not ready then you don't have to do it. No one is rushing you."

Hope stared back into the mirror scanning over her black attire and her short pixie blonde hair that brought out the lightness in her eyes. Her hand ran over the metal bird dangling from her necklace that her father gave her when she was a little girl. He told her it would always protect her wherever she goes, even when they were apart. The man who gave her this necklace was her hero. He was her knight in shining armor. He was the one that chased the dragons and monsters away. She was his little starling.

When she got older, she saw that was nothing but a lie. Her father was one of the monsters. She learned he did horrible things, cruel things. He was cold. He was heartless and merciless. In one instant, Klaus shattered Hope's heart. He took away everything from her. For fifteen years, Klaus kept what she loved locked away. When she finally found a way to get everything she lost back, she made sure never to let it go. For fifteen years, she had her mother and her Crescent Wolf family back in her life and for fifteen years, Hope refused to speak to her father.

Now thirty-one years old, could she honestly say she was ready to see her father?

Hope turned to her beautiful mother waiting patiently for her answer. She took a steady breath then turned back to her reflection in the mirror. "I'm going."

Hayley tilted her head to the side sizing her daughter. "Are you sure?"

Hope shook her head. "I'm sure."

She was ready. She only hoped she wouldn't regret it.

 **The only thing I have to say about this, you might THINK you have a idea about what's happening or why this or that is happening or who feels this way and that, but I'm here to tell you, you don't lol. I'm so serious. Whatever ideas you're trying to form to figure out the mess that will soon happen in the next chapter, erase it out your minds. I'm just warning you guys :) Maybe some little things you'll probably figure out but as a WHOLE, nope. This chapter and the next is setting everything up for future chapters whether it's from the past or present, maybe even the future of the Bennett-Mikaelson family XD**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are welcomed. Now time for Bonkai.**


End file.
